Shadows into Love
by sandersgirl75
Summary: Reid finally met someone..but will her past hinder things or will it make them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Meeting Megen**

The team was asked to Albany, New York to help on a case. (Several skeletal remains were found around the lake near a camp ground) As they discuss the case, Hotchner tells them "A forensic Anthropologist will be meeting us at the station." Everyone looks at him curiously but he ignores it as he tells him that they will be leaving in the hour.

At the Albany PD, the team just walks in when a female voice says "Dave?" Rossi glances over his shoulder then slowly turns to see who was calling his name. His eyes widen & he breaks into a smile. "Megen?" he says happily as a young woman with chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail , wearing jeans & boots walks up to him & they hug. The others turn to see this. Megen giggles a bit then breaks the hug. "Hello, Agent Hotchner" she says quietly. Hotchner looks at her curiously. "You know her?" Morgan asks. Before 'Hotch' could answer, a male voice says "I see you met the Anthropologist" Everyone looks to see a tall, black haired man in uniform walk up. Rossi looks at Megen impressed. "You're the anthropologist?" 'Hotch' asks. Megen nods. Reid looks at her intrigued by this. "Shall we?" the black haired man says motioning all of them to a room. Once inside, introductions are made. Reid & Megen smile shyly at each other then quickly avert their eyes.

"I wonder how Rossi knows this girl." Morgan says quietly to Prentiss who shrugs as the briefing starts & Megen plugs in a flash drive to a laptop. She tells everyone what she found & that's when Reid speaks up & disagrees with her. Megen arches a brow at him. Everyone glances at the young man. (He interrupted her) Reid spouts off on his usual terminology as he gets up & points to a bone on the photo. "Reid!" 'Hotch' says firmly causing the young man to stop in midsentence & look at his boss. "Sorry, but she's wrong" Reid exclaims. Megen smirks. "Oh really, Dr. Reid?" she says then spouts off facts & truths about certain details he himself missed. Reid looks at her. Prentiss & Morgan look at each other. "Seriously, he did not just do that?" Prentiss says quietly to Morgan as Megen explains pointedly to Reid that if he had just waited a minute she would've gotten to what he said she missed. 'Hotch' tells Reid to sit down & when Megen was done; he could put in his opinion. Reid presses his lips together then sheepishly, he averts his eyes & sits down. 'Hotch' told Megen to continue. Everyone asks her questions a short time later. As the team sets off to do their jobs, 'Hotch' approaches Rossi. "Is that the Megen I think it is?" he asks the older man. Rossi nods. The two men glance over at Megen who was walking towards them. She smiles at them as she walks past them & bumps into Reid accidentally. Megen apologizes to him & he tells her" it's ok" nervously & swallows. Megen gives him a slight smile then hurries past him.

Rossi meets up with Megen outside. "Do they know about me?" she asks him. Rossi shakes his head. "Good" she says then tells him she needed to get to the morgue. He smiles at her then walks over to where 'Hotch' was waiting.

At the morgue later, Prentiss & Reid walk in to see Megen have her face very close to the remains. Prentiss made a face. "How can you do that?" she asks in a repulsed tone. Without looking up, Megen says "It's how I work" Reid watches her intently. "You wondering what I'm doing?" she asks. "Not really" he tells her then spouts off about the use of Forensic Anthropology helps in law enforcement. Megen looks up. "I have a PhD in Anthropology Dr. Reid" she says. Reid looks sheepish as Prentiss bites her lips to keep from laughing. "I also did four years of interning at the Body Farm during college" she says. Reid looked at her impressed. He spouts off about the Farm making Megen grin. She then spouts off herself (sounding just like Reid). Prentiss stares blankly at Megen then at Reid. "Help me" she murmurs.

Reid & Megen look at her. Prentiss grabs Reid by the arm leading him out as he sputters that he wanted to stay & talk with Megen. "You can talk to her after the case!" She tells him. Resigned, he follows her out talking about how fascinating forensic anthropology is & the certain studies of the subject. Prentiss sighs to herself as they walk down the hall.

The next morning, 'Hotch', Morgan, Prentiss & Reid walk into the dining area of the hotel they were at for breakfast to see Rossi already there sitting at a table with Megen talking animatedly. "She's young enough to be his daughter" Morgan says as they walk to the buffet. "In a way I think she is" Reid says then explains about Rossi's & Megen's body language towards each other. Morgan looks at him curiously as he grabs a plate. The agents fill their plates & grab coffee then join Rossi & Megen at the table. Everyone says "hi" then as Prentiss sits down on the other side of Megen, she notices scars on the young woman's wrist as she reaches for her coffee. Megen notices her looking; she pulls her hoodie sleeves down to cover the scars. "Excuse me, I have work to do. Dave, I'll see you later" she says hastily getting up & almost runs out of room. Rossi looks at Prentiss who looks chagrined. "It's not you, Emily" he says then excuses himself & says "I'll catch up with you guys at the station" then quickly leaves.

Rossi catches up to Megen, who looked upset. "Megen, what's wrong?" he asks gently. Megen absently rubs her fingers along the scars on her wrists. "She saw them" she says softly. His face softened. "Sweetheart, we all have scars some are hidden well more than others." He tells her. She looks at him sadly. "I have work to do" she then says walking away. He let her.

Later that day, Reid walks into the break room reading a file. He glances up & notices Megen sitting there at the table writing. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here" he says kind of sheepishly. Megen looks up, blinking. "Um, it's ok. I'm not much for being around a lot of people" she tells him. Reid grins a bit. "Me either" he says quietly. Megen looks at him curiously. "But you're a profiler" she says then shifts her eyes as Reid licks his lips. "And you're an anthropologist. Don't you work with a lot of people?" he says walking over to the coffee pot. "They are dead when I work with them" she says wryly then notices him dosing his cup of coffee with sugar then winces. "Yeh, that's why I never drink cop coffee" she says holding up a Starbucks on the go mug. Reid looks envious at it. Megen laughs softly as she reaches in her bag & pulls out a thermos setting it on the table. "Have some" she offers. Looking grateful, he dumps the bad coffee then grabs a fresh cup & takes some of hers from the thermos. "What are you working on?" he asks. She tells him & he sits down beside her & she shows him her work. (she was doing sketches of a skull)

After the case ends, everyone heads back to Quantico (except Megen) Rossi asked her before leaving NY to stay with him for a while so they could catch up. She agreed.

A few days later, Rossi walks into the BAU carrying two large coffee to-go cups. Reid & Prentiss were at their desks talking when Rossi walks up to Reid's desk & sets one of the cups on his desk. Quizzically, the young man looks up at Rossi then to the cup. "Hey, where's mine?" Prentiss exclaims. "It isn't from me" Rossi says walking up to his office. Prentiss looks over at Reid who slowly smiles then picks up the cup & takes a sip. "Who's it from?" she asks him. Reid just smiles behind the cup. "Reid!" Prentiss exclaims then pouts a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 we meet again

8 months later,

Prentiss & Morgan walk into work behind Reid. "Who's that in 'Hotchs' office?" Morgan asks as they walk to their desks. The other two look up towards their bosses' office to see him talking with someone. They shrug as they sit at their own desks. Minutes later, 'Hotch' walks out of his office followed by Megen & Rossi. Reid glances up when he hears her voice & is surprised (And thrilled) to see her there. "We have a case" 'Hotch' says walking to the conference room. The three agents get up & follow the others into the room. As everyone sits, Reid & Megen glance at each other, smiling. "Everyone, you remember Dr. Negassi" 'Hotch says as everyone nods at her. Reid looks at her with interest while 'Hotch' tells the team that since Megen was a Forensic Anthropologist, the FBI requested her help on the case. That surprised the others. (Rossi grinned as he glanced over at the young woman. Reid was thrilled to be working with her again though they got off on the wrong foot when they first met. Sharing her coffee with her & having a conversation with her made her more intriguing)

Everyone throws out theories as they discuss the case. They watched as the two young doctors spouted off facts randomly; one continuing when the other left off. "Good God, we have another one!" Morgan says quietly as 'Hotch end the meeting with a time they leave for Baton Rouge, LA. Prentiss bites her lips to keep from laughing as Megen & Reid both give Morgan a look before leaving the room.

A few hours later in Baton Rouge, while Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi & 'Hotch' talk with the local  
>PD, Reid goes with Megen to the scene to help her. Gleefully, he accepted it when he was told. Megen smiled a bit at his reaction, as did the others. The deputy, took them out to the scene, shaking his head the whole time as he listened to them talk as they worked.<p>

Sometime later, as they were leaving the morgue &n pulling off their gloves, Reid says shyly "By the way, again thank you for the coffee." Megen looks up at him, smiling a bit. "Next time, you can buy" she says walking past him. Reid stops, furrows his brows a bit then slowly grins.

An hour later, Rossi walks past the room where the team had been set up to Reid & Megen talking animatedly as they worked. He was surprised to see how comfortable they were together. (Reid was awkward around women. Megen was the same way around men, except for different reasons.) He smiles to himself, walking away.

3 days later, the case closed & the team heads back to Virginia. On the jet, as everyone starts to doze off, Reid stretches his long legs out in front of him then glances over to where Megen was sitting. She was reading a forensic journal, her legs curled up under her. (He really like working with her. It was nice to carry on a conversation with someone & not get a blank stare. Megen actually understood what he was saying), making him smile a bit to himself. (He admired how she worked. He thought she was fascinating & very pretty. Her hair was a unique shade of chestnut & he loved how her lips pouted a bit as she worked. He really liked her lips, they were nice) what the hell? He thought shaking his head a bit then closes his eye. Megen glances up from her book as his eyes closed. (She felt his gaze earlier but didn't look up, fearing what she'd see.) She looks at him a few moments then returns to her book.

At Virginia, as they exit the plane, Rossi asks Megen about staying with him if she was going to be in town for a while. She smiles at him. "I could use a real bed for a bit" she tells him. Rossi looks at her fatherly. "You have a key. Go on to the house, I'll be there when I can" he tells her. She nods then walks to her truck.

Rossi gets home later that evening & checks on Megen who's sound asleep in the guest room (a small lamp burns on a stand by the bed) He makes sure the door is open a bit as he walks down to his room a moment later.

The next morning, Prentiss & Morgan watch curiously as Megen walks up to Reid's desk & puts a book down on the corner of the desk causing him to look up in surprise. She smiles at him as she says "I thought you'd like to read this since I'm done" then walks up to 'Hotchs' office. Reid looks down at the book & a smile spreads across his face when he sees it was the book she was reading yesterday on the jet on the way back. Morgan gets up & glances down at the book. "A Forensic Journal?" He asks curiously, arching a brow. "You read those?" Prentiss asks. Reid shifts in his seat. "I read a few" he says picking up the book. Morgan broke into a grin. Ah. I see what's going on" he says. "What?" Prentiss asks. "Pretty boy here has a lady interest" Morgan teases. Reid gives him a look. "You like her?" Morgan says teasingly. Reid's face reddens a bit then he grabs the book; gets up & walks away. "Must you tease him like that?" Prentiss admonishes Morgan. He tells her Reid knows he's teasing. Prentiss gives him a look that causes him to laugh as he returns to his desk.

A few minutes later, Rossi walks into the break rom & sees Reid at the table reading a book. "There's a lecture at the University of Maryland tomorrow night in their anthropology building I think you should go to." He says walking over to the coffee pot. Reid looks up. "What?" he says. Rossi starts to repeat what he just said when Reid cuts him off. "I know what you said, Rossi, but why would I go to a lecture?" Reid says, frowning. Rossi arches a brow as he pours himself some coffee. "Just go. It will be interesting. It starts at 5." He tells the young man then leaves. Reid continues to frown as the older man walks out & notices Megen out in the hall. She glances his way as she talks with Rossi.

Rossi is stopped in the hall by Megen & he asks her why she gave Reid her book. She says "I wanted to share it with a fellow colleague. Besides, I was done with it anyway." She tells him. (Rossi knew she was a fast reader; not as fast as Reid but fast in her own way.) "I have to go" she tells him, giving his arm a squeeze as she glances towards the break room where she saw Reid looking at her then hurries away.

The next night, Reid walks into the hall where the lecture was & is taken by surprise when he finds out its Megen giving the lecture. During the 2 hour lecture, he's totally intrigued & fascinated by her; listening to every word. (He was glad Rossi suggested strongly that he went)

When the lecture ended, Reid made his way down to the front after most of the students left. Megen glances up from talking with a student to see him. (Her heart gave slight jump at the sight of him) He stops a few feet away while she talks with the student. When the student walks away, Megen & Reid looks at each other. "Dr. Reid" she says sounding surprised. He smiles at her nervously & waves quickly before dropping his hand. "You came to my lecture" she says slowly. He nods then spouts off about how much he enjoyed it. Megen smiles saying "I wish most of the students I lecture to had your enthusiasm." "Why wouldn't they?" he asks frowning in confusion. Megen laughs softly. (Dave told her how literal Spencer Reid was & how he was socially) "Most students just come to get the extra credit. A lot fall asleep during the lecture" she explains. Reid spouts off the statistics of the students at the lecture who fell asleep, were on their phones or just scribbling in their notebooks. Megen's eyes widen. (He actually knew all that? She thought) "Sorry" he says sheepishly. "No, don't apologize. I like how you knew all that" she says as she shoulders her bag. "You hungry?" she then asks. Reid looks at her confused. "I'm asking you to come have dinner with me. You know. Two colleagues do that occasionally." She says. Reid averts his eyes. (Inside he wanted it to be more than just a colleague to her) "Dave was right" she says quietly as she walks past him. "Wait!" he says turning. Megen stops & looks at him. "What does Rossi have to do with us having dinner or not?" he asks. She gives a look. (She saw his mind pondering something) His eyes widen & mouth drops open a bit. "He's your father?" he blurts out. She laughs. "Sort of" she says then grabs his arm. "Let's go eat" she says.

They go have dinner. Reid was worried he'd be nervous & uncomfortable with Megen but it went well. They talked about where they went to school, her double majoring in college, books they read; random things. They had a great time. After dinner, they walk to their cars & she thanked him for a great evening. He enjoyed himself & told her so. They both liked each other & like that they could talk 'genius talk' without getting blank stares from people. "Maybe-Maybe we-"he stammers then swallows. "We can go have coffee sometime" he says nervously. "My treat" he teases. Megen laughs softly. "Sure" she says then gives him her number. He give her his.

Over the next 4 weeks, they talked on the phone & met up for coffee or dinner when they could because of their jobs. On one of their 'coffee dates' Megen told him she was going away for a while. (For her job) That's when they had their first kiss. After he tells her he'd miss her, she grabs him by the tie; pulling him to her, kissing him. Though surprised, he kisses her back, putting a hand on her face as the y kissed.

Reid went to work that morning his lips still tingling from the kiss. Morgan's teasing didn't even phase him that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Haunted

Megen returns back to Virginia 6 weeks later. When she calls Reid to let him know, he asks her if she'd like to go see a foreign film with him. She never saw one but was curious so she accepted.

They both had a great time watching the movie & just spending time together.

Then, the following morning, 'Hotch' was going through case files when one caused him to pause then call Rossi to his office. "Everything ok, Aaron?" he asks walking in. "Close the door" 'Hotch' says in a tone that made Rossi frown as he shut the door. 'Hotch hands him the file. When Rossi opened it, his face lost all color then looked at Unit Chief. "My god, I thought this was over for her" Rossi says in a grim voice. 'Hotch' sighs. "Dave, he was never caught." Rossi clenches the file. "Are you going to tell the others?" he asks. 'Hotch' looks at him. "What are you trying to say Dave?" he asks. "It would be a conflict of interest because she's involved with Reid" Rossi says. "They are dating?" 'Hotch asks. Rossi nods. "Anyone else know they are dating?" 'Hotch asks. Rossi shakes his head. "You know how Reid is with his personal life. Both of them are going to be pissed if they find out I told you." He says. "We won't tell them I know. Megen isn't an agent so I have no say in their personal lives." 'Hotch' says. Rossi rubs his temple. "Is Megen in Virginia?" 'Hotch asks. Rossi nods. "How do I tell her the nightmare has come back?" he asks. "Call her, bring her in" 'Hotch' says. Both men hated that the team was going to possibly know everything about her. (And she was dating one of the agents)

An hour later, Megen walks into the office. Reid looks up from talking with his friends. He was surprised to see her. "What's she doing here?" Prentiss asks. Reid shrugs. (No one knew he was dating Megen) They watch her walk up to 'Hotchs' office & frowns as the door closes behind her. "That can't be good" Prentiss says. Reid shrugs (inside he was concerned for Megen)

Inside the office, Megen notices the grim look on the two men's faces. "What's going on?" she asks. "Megen, he's back." Rossi says bluntly. Megen's face pales as she collapses into a chair. "NO!" she whispers. "We'd like to help" 'Hotch' says. Megen looks at him. "And your agents out there will know everything about me?" she breathes. "Yes" he replies. "They know how to do their job without their feelings interfering." He tells her. "What about mine?" she exclaims & looks over at Rossi, looking pained. (He knew she was dating Reid & knew that it was killing her that once the young man found out about her past she was scared that it may change things with them) "What will they think once they find out the thing that were done to me? What he did to me?" she asks looking at Rossi. "They will empathize with you. Not judge you. Sweetheart, it isn't your fault what he did & made you do" Rossi tells her. Tears come to her eyes. (In Italian, she tells him she was afraid what Spencer would think of her. Rossi tells her Reid will do his job knowing she was once was a victim) "You can catch him this time?" she asks shakily. "We will do our best to make that happen, Megen" 'Hotch' tells her. Rossi gently places a hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she nods.

'Hotch' has Garcia assemble the team in the conference room then with Rossi & Megen follows him inside. "We have a case" 'Hotch says walking in. Reid glances over at Megen who stands by Rossi against the wall. 'Hotch begins by telling everyone about the case. "Fifteen years ago, about a dozen girls were abducted around the Mid-West by a man who called himself 'Michael' Reid speaks up "The archangel"

Megen sighs shakily. 'Hotch' nods as he continues & hands Reid a folder while the others look at it on the I-pads. "He called the girls 'his angels' he says. "He would rape them then have then 'service' his associates. These girls ranged from different ages & races. Every so often, he would 'sell' girls to his associates when he got new girls. There was one girl who was his 'perfect angel'. He explains as the others lookup. "The what?" Prentiss asks. "It was what he called his favorite girl" Megen says. Everyone looks at her. "If she did what he wanted he wouldn't drug her to make her more compliant." She says. "And how do you know this?" Morgan asks gently. Megen looks at him. "Because, I was that girl he favored. His 'favorite angel'" she tells him crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, my god!" JJ says quietly. Everyone looks at Megen. Not with pity, but with empathy. "I was 7 when he chained me to his bed, drugged me then raped me that first time." She says then continues telling them about her slavery. (He would 'come to her' several times a day, making her do things no child should do. If she was good, he would bring her a 'present') Megen wipes tears from her eyes. "His presents were usually lingerie that he would make me wear while he raped me. I couldn't shower or bathe without him being right there, touching me-"she stops, her whole body shaking. Rossi gently puts a hand on her shoulder. She touches his hand with hers. "Let's go get some air" he tells her quietly. She nods & they leave. 'Hotch' tells his team that Megen was rescued when she was 13 after another girl escaped & the police were called. "Rossi & I were part of the task force that rescued her along with several other girls. Most were sick from HIV & other STD's or other things. Luckily, Megen though abused, she was healthy. He made sure she was taking care of." He says. The team was sickened that any young girl went through that. "He has resurfaced & is possibly after Megen. He escaped before he could be charged with anything. This man is a sexual predator & deviant. He won't stop until he has Megen back or he is killed." He tells everyone. The team dives right in & starts throwing theories around.

A short time later, Rossi & Megen come back. The team involves her in the theories & then tells her they had her back. 'Hotch' disperses his team then leaves the room. Reid hangs back as does Rossi. Megen looks at Reid, pained. "What you must think of me" she says sadly. Reid looks at her. "I think of you as a beautiful woman who should not have grown up that way, but grew up making something of herself." He tells her. She looks at him. (Rossi quietly leaves the room) "You think I'm beautiful? Even after hearing those things?" she asks quietly. Reid nods. "You are a beautiful woman with a beautiful mind. Don't ever forget that" he tells her. Megen laugh/sobs as he smiles at her then touches her hand. "No matter what, I'll be here for you as will Rossi & everyone else" he tells her. "Thank you" she says softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Nightmare

That night, Reid came to see Megen at Rossi's. (She was staying there while she was in town, plus she felt safe there) Rossi let him in after he knocked. "Hey, Megen!" Rossi calls shutting the door. Megen walk out from the other room (wearing a pair of leggings & hugs baggy UV sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder) going to Reid, giving him a hug. "I'll be in my office" Rossi says leaving them alone.

As soon as Rossi left the room, Megen kisses Reid softly then takes him by the hands, leading him upstairs to her room. "Um, Megen, should we even be up here?" Reid asks nervously as they walk in her room. "Spence, we're adults." She tells him. "Yeh, but-"he starts to say then sees the hurt look on her face. "You don't feel comfortable being alone with me in my room?" she asks dropping his hands. "You think just because I had more sexual experience I want sex? She asks defensively. "What? Megen that's not what I meant" Reid exclaims. She averts her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Megen, I like you. A lot" he admits, then licks his lips. Megen glances up at him as he walks closer to her. "What was done to you, wasn't sex. It was rape." He tells her. "I know that" she says softly. He steps closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know what it's like to be afraid of something you can't control & about being haunted by demons" he tells her quietly. "I know you're upset & scared that your demon has come back, but I know that you are stronger than that demon" he says causing her to look up at him. She apologizes. "It's ok" he tells her, his thumbs caressing her neck.

Later, they lay on her bed. (Reid on his back, her on her side) Megen lifts her head off his chest & looks at him then kisses him. He kisses her back, feeling her tongue touch his lower lip. Curious, he opens his mouth & the kissing deepens. Her hand runs along his chest while his hand goes to her hair. Reid turns onto his side as they continue to kiss then breaks it. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispers & swallows nervously. "Not here. Not like this" he says. Megen looks at him. "It's not that I don't want you. Trust me, I do baby." He tells her. She frowns, looking confused. He touches her face. "I want to make love to you somewhere special. Not lose my virginity to my girlfriend in my friend's house" he says with a smile. Her eyes widen. "You called me your girlfriend!" she whispers. "You are my girlfriend." He tells her simply.

They talk for bit then eventually, Megen falls asleep on his chest.

The next morning, Reid & Megen go grab coffee together before work. (She was helping at the Smithsonian until she got a call for a recovery.) As they were leaving the coffee shop holding hands, Megen steps close to him. "Spence" she says nervously. Reid looks at her & she looks up at him. He sees something in her eyes. "What is it?" he asks. "We're being watched" she says nervously. A shadow crosses over Reid's face as he straightens. Megen nervously looks around as Reid tells her to keep walking (in a low tone) as he pulls out his cell & call Rossi. As they walk, Reid feels her grip tighten against his hand. When Rossi answers, Reid tells him what Megen said. She hears Rossi tell Reid to bring her to BAU for safety. She grabs Reid's phone from him. (He stares at her in surprise) "Dave, I'm not letting this monster ruin my life." She says adamantly. Reid smiles at her. Rossi tells her that he will send an agent to her work to protect her since she wouldn't come in. "Yeh my boss is just going to love that!" she says wryly as she hands the phone back to Reid. "WE don't' want anything to happen to you" Reid tells her then nuzzles her hair. "I don't want anything to happen to you" he tells her quietly.

Reid walks Megen to the Smithsonian where Prentiss met them at the entrance. Megen & Reid look at each other. "Rossi thinks that since 'Michael' may have seen you with Megen an agent who isn't closely connected to her would be her best bet." Prentiss says. Megens eyes widen. "You don't think he'd come after Spence do you?" she asks. "Spence?" Prentiss asks curiously then notices the way Reid was looking at Megen (picked up on their body language) "Emily, please keep it to yourself" Reid begs looking at her pleadingly. Prentiss nods. (She knew he was a private person, didn't want the others to know about his relationship with Megen. That, and if 'Michael' should somehow know, it may set him off) "Let's play with some bones" she teases. "Call me later" Reid tells Megen quietly. She nods.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

The following days, Megen felt someone watching her.

One morning, as Reid & Megen were leaving the coffee shop, she saw 'him'. She grabbed Reid's arm. "He's here" she says. Reid looks at her then scans the crowd. "Let's go" he says leading her down the street. He calls Rossi. "Get her here! "He orders. Megen is too scared to argue.

As they were crossed the street, someone bumps into Megen causing her to get separated from Reid. She screams as hands grab her from behind. "Hello, my angel" a male voice coos. "REID!" she screams, struggling as 'Michael' pulls her with him. Reid turns at her screams. His eyes widen as Megen is manhandled towards a van. "Megen!" he yells trying to get through the swarm of people.

He finally gets to where he last saw her, only to see a van squeal away. "Damn it!" he yells the n quickly calls Rossi.

In the van, Megen fights 'Michael' "now, now angel" he coos sending chills up her spine. "I'm not your angel" she sneers. He back hands her. "See what you made me do?" he says tersely. Megen wipes blood from her lip. "I did nothing but tell you the truth" she says. He looks at her, and then grabs her by the hair causing her to scream in pain. 'Michael' puts his face close to hers. "Let go of me" she hisses. "You got away once. I'm not letting you go again" he coos and with his free hand, runs it down her cheek, shoulder, arm, breast, down to her thigh. "I missed you." He says caressing her thigh to her crotch. Megen looks at him repulsed.

Back at the BAU, the team was in action. Rossi gave Garcia Megen's phone number so they could track her through the GPS in her phone. Reid, paced though he told 'Hotch' & Morgan everything. Rossi pulls Reid aside & tells the young man it wasn't his fault. They will get Megen back safely. Reid nods, trying to believe it.

The van stop at an abandoned building & Megen is dragged inside. "Let's go to heaven my angel" 'Michael' coos then shoves her down onto a rickety bed & ties up her wrists to the posts. Megen is repulsed as his hands roam her body. He nuzzles her neck then pulls back. He looks at her.

Garcia runs into the bullpen. "I found her!" she yells then hands the address to Rossi as the teams runs past her.

"You smell of another man" 'Michael' hisses. Megen sneers at him. "I told you I wasn't your angel anymore" she says. He slaps her then rips at her clothes, "YOU ARE MINE!" he yells ripping open her blouse & undoing her jeans. Megen clenches her teeth as she feels his hand slide inside her panties then a finger slide inside her. "You haven't been with him though" he coos evilly then removes his hand then takes off her jeans. He stands up & as Megen watches in fear, he removes his pants & boxers. He was fully erect as he twists her to the side of the bed & with a single rip her panties are gone. Megen screams in pain as he slams himself into her. Over & over he slams himself into her, hurting her.

As she cries, she leaves her body mentally.

The team hears hers sobs as they enter the building. Prentiss finds her curled up in a ball & goes to her. She speaks softly to Megen as she removes her jacket & covers her. "Where is he?" she asks untying Megen. "Shower" she croaks" Prentiss nods as she tells the team Megen had been found & where 'Michael' was. Rossi, Reid & JJ run in. Reid sees Megen & nearly cries. Rossi calls for the medic that followed them. Megen whimpers in pain as Prentiss & the female EMT help her onto the stretcher.

Megen kept ahold of Prentiss' hand as she's wheeled out to the ambulance. "Don't leave me please" she begs her as she's loaded inside. "I won't" Prentiss promises then climbs inside.

Several hours later, at the hospital; Rossi & Reid wait out in the hall for Prentiss. She walks out looking grim. "How is she?" Rossi asks. "Asking for you" she says to him. Rossi nods then walks to where Megen was. Prentiss puts a hand on Reid's arm "He raped her didn't he?" he asks his voice cracking. Prentiss nods & looks at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, Reid" she says quietly seeing his lower lip quiver.

Megen glances up as Rossi walks in. (His heart breaking seeing how broken she was) "Popi" she sobs as he takes her hand then she grabs him & hugs him tightly. Rossi tells her in Italian that she will get through this & he loves her as she sobs against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, she falls asleep & Rossi leaves the room, tears in his eyes. Prentiss & Reid are waiting for him. He looks at the younger man, gives him a shake of the head then leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Numb

The next morning, Megen is released. Rossi is there to take her back to his place. (He took time off to be there for her)

The following nights (since she came home) Megen has terrible nightmares. Rossi wakes her & comforts her best he can. (It was killing him seeing her like this again) Reid calls a few times but Megen doesn't speak to him. The two men talk. (Rossi knew the two cared for each other & Reid told him he was terrified that if he stopped by to see Megen, it could make things worse for her. "Just give her time, Reid" Rossi tells the young man gently.

Over the next three weeks, Megen is like a ghost during the day. At night, her nightmares haunt Rossi. Though he doesn't see her, Rossi hears her in the bathroom (showering constantly). He knows she barely eats the food he sets in her room for her.

Until one afternoon, exactly one month later, Rossi was in the middle of making some lunch when Megen walks into the kitchen, hugging herself. (His heart breaks seeing the haunted look in her eyes & how thin she is) "Hi sweetheart" he says with a smile. "I'm making your favorite pasta salad & sandwiches." He says, motioning with a knife at the thin slices of meat on a cutting board. "Want to share with me?" he asks quietly. Slowly, she nods as she sits down at the island & watches him.

Rossi sets a plate in front of her with some pasta & half a sandwich. He goes to the fridge, getting out a pitcher of iced tea. He asks her if she wants some tea& she nods. Rossi sits down beside her moments later. "Does Spencer hate me now?" she asks softly, fingering her sandwich. Rossi frowns. "Of course not" he tells her. (It surprised him to hear her voice) "He cares for you, sweetheart" he tells her as he watches her fork some pasta into her mouth. Moments later, she asks "If he cares so much for me, how come he hasn't called me or came to visit?" sounding a bit hurt. "Megen, he has called several times when you first got home. But you locked yourself inside that you didn't acknowledge when I told you he called. He wanted to come see you but was terrified that if he did, it would make things worse. He still calls every few days to check on you." He tells her. "He's giving you time to heal, sweetheart" he says. Megen picks at her sandwich. "You know, if you're up for it, you could call him. Let him know personally how you're doing. I know he would love to hear from you" he tells her in a 'fatherly' tone. She looks at him. "He would?" she asks in a small voice. He nods. "Very much so" he tells her. "What if-?" she starts to say but Rossi gives her look then says "If Reid is busy, he'd call you back. Trust me" he says. Megen bites her lower lip then says. "I'd love to hear his voice again" softly. Rossi smiles at her as she picks up her sandwich, eating it slowly.

A few minutes later, Rossi hands her the new phone he bought her. (Her other one was in evidence) Smiling shyly, she takes it then goes to her room. (Dialing Reid's number as she walks) He answers on the 3rd ring. "Hey" he says quietly. "Hi" she says back softly. "How are you?" she asks sitting on her bed. "Happy now, hearing your voice" he tells her. Tears form in her eyes. (Dave was right. She thought) "Me too, Spence" she says her voice wavering as she tries not to cry. They start talking about random things for about a half hour. "Spence?" she asks softly. "Will you come see me? Please?" she pleads, her voice wavering again. "I'll stop by after work" he tells her. (His heart breaks hearing her cry softly on the other end. It takes everything not to cry himself. Especially at work) He clears his throat. "I should be done around 7 or 8" he tells her. "Ok" she says, shakily. They talk for a few more minutes, and then hang up.

As Reid puts his phone on his desk, he notices Prentiss giving him a concerned look. "Everything ok?" she asks. Reid nods as he swallows. "Megen called me" he says, his voice wavering a bit. (Prentiss knew/saw how hard it was for him after what happened to Megen. He didn't know but, she knew. He was in love with the young woman.) "Excuse me" he tells her then quickly gets up & leaves the bull pen.

Later, Reid knocks on Rossi's door. He smiles faintly as the older man opens the door & motions him inside. "Megen!" Rossi calls out as he shuts the door. "Spencer's here!" She walks in moments later. Her haunted eyes, face lit up seeing Reid. (Rossi leaves the room to give them privacy.) She walks up to Reid & they slowly hug. In low tones, they tell each other that they had missed each other. They stay like that for a few minutes then slowly, Megen pulls away slightly. Taking him by the arm, she leads him to the couch. "I, uh, brought you something" he tells her as they sit down. (She sits close to him on the couch) He reaches in his bag & pulls out a stuffed duck that had one of his ties around its neck & hands it to her. Tears come to her eyes as she takes it. "He's got the tie you had on when we first met" she says softly. He nods as he watches her finger the tie then clutch the duck to her chest. "Thank you" she tells him with a faint smile. "You told me you liked ducks when we had dinner after I came to your lecture" he tells her. Megen looks at him then suddenly, for the first time in a long time, she laughs.

In his office, Rossi looks up from doing paper work when he hears her laughing. (His heart clenches at the sound) He smiles to himself. (He thought it was great that Reid came to see her)

Out in the living room, Reid smiles (God, he never thought he'd hear her laugh again) Megen smiles as she leans against him. "Thank you, Spence." She says quietly. He smiles at her. "You're welcome." He tells her.

After that night, Reid visited Megen as often as he could over next few weeks. Every night after he left, she would curl up with the duck he gave her. (Also, after that night, no nightmares came to her.)

Nearly another 2 months had past. Megen was slowly getting comfortable enough to let Reid do more than hug her. One night, as they watched a movie at his place, she took his wrist then put his arm around her shoulders. He kept there during the whole movie as she leaned against him.

They eventually went out a few times. His arm was always across her shoulders as they walked.

Megen went back to work. (Her boss was lenient since finding out she had been a victim of a horrible crime & she occasionally worked with the FBI on cases) Reid & Megen got closer, falling in love deeply.

She still wouldn't kiss him or hold his hand but Reid didn't care. He'd give all the time she needed until she was completely comfortable with him.

Every morning, before work, they had 'coffee dates' at the local coffee shop. It was a routine for them. Megen looked forward each morning to them. Reid was too.

Prentiss, Rossi & (unofficially) 'Hotch' were the only ones who knew about them. No one but Reid knew that Rossi was the one actually got them together. Reid wanted to keep it that way. He knew that if Morgan found out, he'd never hear the end of it. (He wanted to keep it private & protect Megen anyway possible)

One Saturday evening, the team was called in due to a case. 'Hotch' apologizes as everyone walks in & sits down at the round table. Rossi walks in looking pissed & dressed in a tuxedo. "Oh, wow!" Prentiss exclaims as Megen follows behind him moments later wearing a jade/black evening gown. Everyone stops talking & stares at Megen. Reid's eyes widen at the sight of her. (She was gorgeous! He thought) Morgan whistles at her softly. "Morgan" Rossi says in a warning tone. "We were at the opera" Rossi says sounding pissed. Prentiss snaps her fingers in front of Reid's face bringing him out of his reverie. Megen grins. "Sorry, Rossi but damn. Megen, you clean up nice" Morgan says with a grin. Megen looks at him. "Thank you" she says then glances over at Reid who was giving Morgan a glare. "Dr. Nagassi, thank you for coming." 'Hotch' says. "Like I had a choice" she mumbles softly as 'Hotch' begins to tell everyone about the case. Everyone looks at their I-Pads while Megen looks over at the photos Reid passed to her. "The FBI has requested Megen Nagassi's help on this case." 'Hotch explains. Reid glances at Megen says that she needed to see the bodies to actually make a determination but gave a rough estimation to the team. 'Hotch' tells them they will leave within the hour to Seattle. "So much for the opera" Rossi tells Megen quietly as they leave the room. She gives him a slight shrug.

Rossi & Megen go to his place to change & grab their go bags. On the jet later, everyone throws out theories. (Of course, Reid & Megen both spout off facts & statistics) Rossi & Prentiss smirk as the others just look at the young doctors. "I don't know if I can handle having two Reid's" Morgan says shaking his head. Prentiss laughs as Reid furrows his brows &m Megen rolls her eyes. (Reid had told her about everyone on the team) Even 'Hotch' smiles a bit as he returns everyone back to the case.

Hours later, Megen was leaving the morgue to find Reid waiting for her. He smiles at her. She looks at him curiously. "Wanted to, uh, walk you out" he says. "Ok" she says. As they walk out, their fingers graze against each other.

At the motel, Megen realizes she didn't get a room yet. (She had been busy with the bodies) Reid tells her he has her room key & hands it to her. "Charming" she says wryly as she opens her room & flicks on the lights then walks in. Reid stays at the door. "Spence, I don't want bugs in my room" she teases. Sheepishly, Reid comes in & shuts the door. His breath caught in his throat as he watches her take off her hoodie. (Revealing a black tank underneath & a bit of her stomach shows) Megen grins as she glances over at him. "Checking me out, Spence?" she teases setting her hoodie on the bed. He stammers that she has a nice body as she walks over to him & puts her arms around his waist. "You like my body?" she asks quietly. Swallowing he nods. "I like your mind too, babe" he tells her. Megen smiles a bit then softly kisses him. He kisses her back then breaks it. "We shouldn't" he says softly. "Relax. Spence we're just kissing. Nothing more" she tells him. (Only recently had they started kissing again.) "Well, I do like kissing you" Reid says grinning, his arms going around her waist. Megen giggles as she kisses him again. "Do you now?" she says playfully. Reid nods then kisses her back.

2 days later, they return to Virginia. When Megen goes back to work at the Smithsonian, one of the head honchos of the Anthropology Department from Harvard talks with Megen about working with a team of Anthropologists in Greece for 6 months to a year. (Doing a study) It thrilled her. Her foster parents took her there as a graduation present from high school and she loved the country. "I'd love to, but do I have to give you a decision right away?" she asks. The man said "no" (but did give her a day or two think about it since she did work for the FBI often)

When Megen got home from work, Rossi wasn't home yet. (He wasn't on a case; either guy would call her if they were.) When Rossi got home, she told him about the job offer. "I think you should do it, sweetheart. I know you loved Greece when Amber & Lucas took you there after high school" Rossi says. Megen looks at him sadly. "How am I going to tell Spence?" she says sadly. "Sweetheart, he can always come visit you. God knows the young man has vacation time racked up" Rossi tells her. Megen sighs.

Later, Megen knocks on Reid's door. "Hey" he says happily opening the door & motions her inside. "Are you ok?" he asks noticing her body language. "Spence, I got a job offer" she says then swallows. "In Greece." She says slowly. He looks at her. (She told him she'd been there before & loved it) "What? For how long?" he asks sounding confused. "At least a year" she says. What about me? Us?" he asks sounding hurt. "Spence, you are best thing that ever happened to me-"she says. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asks, his voice going up a few octaves stepping away from her. She blinks in surprise. "What? No!" she tells him. "Spence, I love you" she says softly. He looks at her. "I love you." She repeats then he steps closer to her. He looks at her, several emotions going across his face. "I love you, too" he replies, and then kisses her.

"How are we going to make this work if you're in Greece?" he asks a moment later. "Don't you have a butt load of vacation time stacked up?" she asks. He nods. "Well, then" she says putting her arms around him, pressing her body close to his. "You can come visit me" she tells him. "We share ideas, watch the sunset" she says then kisses him softly. "Possibly, make love for the first time by the fireplace" she says in a low tone. Reid looks at her lovingly. "I like you're way of thinking" he says, smiling then kisses her. Megen giggles as his hands run along her back.

The next morning, she calls & says yes to the job offer. She found out she would leave in a week. (She needed it to get things settled with the FBI, the bank, her passport, saying goodbye to Rossi & the man who she loved. That was going to so hard doing)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Greece

"Hey, where's Reid?" Morgan asks Rossi & Prentiss one morning (nearly a month after Megen left for Greece) "He's on vacation for the next 2 weeks" Rossi says. "I'm jealous" Prentiss says. Morgan frowns. "Vacation?" he repeats. Rossi nods. "Where did Pretty boy go?" he asks curiously. "Ah, my handsome boy wonder went to Greece my chocolate god" Garcia quips walking into the bullpen. "Greece? What the hell is he doing there?" Morgan asks. Garcia's mouth dropped open at the glares Rossi & Prentiss were giving her. "I wasn't supposed to say anything was I?" she gasps. "No, but he'd know sooner or later" Prentiss says with a sigh. "Know what? What are you talking about?" Morgan demands then somehow it clicks in his brain. "Isn't that where Megen went?" he asks curiously. The other agents watched his mind connect the dots. "Reid & Megen?" he says to himself. "Well, hot damn it is about time he got himself a girlfriend" he says noticing the dirty look Rossi was giving him. (He almost said 'a honey but caught himself)

In Greece, Reid walks down the street in the City of Athens (Megen called & told him that was where she was going to be at for a while) glancing down at the map he had then up at the streets. (He was a bit confused) Finally, he found the street where Megen flat was. He walks into the courtyard & notices her sitting on a wall drawing in a sketch pad. An older woman walks up to him & asks him in broken English "May I help you?" He points to Megen. "I'm here to see her" he says. The woman smiles at him, then call out something in Greek to Megen causing her look up. Megen's eyes widen & her face broke into a grin. "Spence!" She exclaims excitedly then runs to him. They hug tightly then pull away slightly. "You came" she says. "I told you I would" he tells her. "Yeh, I know, but I couldn't believe it until I could actually touch you" she says. He grins at her. "I'm here, babe" he tells her. She giggles then takes his hands & leads him to her apartment.

Inside, Reid looks around as he puts his bag down. (Quaint, but there was a fireplace in the main room) Megen asks him about his flight. "It was okay. Long, but ok. What's that smell?" he asks going to the window. Megen laughs. She tells him what it was." It smells wonderful." He says. "I'll be sure to get some while you're here.

He turns from the window & Megen goes to him. His arms go around her. "God, I missed you." He says quietly. "What's it been like living here?" he asks. "I love it. I never forgot how beautiful it is here." He looks at her. "But I have missed you" she says then kisses him. He kisses her back.

That night, she took him out to eat. Reid couldn't stop staring at her in the summer dress she had on. (She never wore dresses back home. Except that evening gown that time) "Spence, quit staring at me & eat your dinner" she teases. "Your breath taking, you know that?" he says cutting into his fish. Megen blushes. "Stop!" she says, lowering her eyes.

When they went back to her place, they heard music coming from down the street. Reid pulls her close & they kiss. Megen makes a soft noise as the kiss deepens. Reid runs a hand along her neck to her shoulder then follows it with his lips. As he kisses her collarbone, his hand goes down to her thigh & slowly slides up her dress. Megen somehow turns them & they end up on the couch. (She straddles him) She unbuttons his shirt, he kisses her neck. They explore each other for a while before going to her bedroom.

Reid takes his time with her. She loves it when he caresses her stomach with his fingers then his lips. His hands caress all of her body. Megen gingerly, touches him as he touches her.

Their hands meet & fingers intertwine as they make love, slowly, tenderly. (Reid made cute little noises during it that Megen liked) Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms. He grazes his fingers along her arm that was along his stomach. (He hoped he didn't hurt her too much.) Megen lifts her head. "I'm perfect. It was perfect." She tells him softly them kisses him.

Over the two weeks, Reid went to the site Megen was working a few times. At night, they went back to her place, making love tenderly in her bed, in front of the fire place. (She lit it just so it was romantic.) Too soon, it ends & Reid had to go back home. He gave her one of his shirts & they literally just cuddled on his last night in Greece. Megen drove him to the airport & they hugged tightly. Reid promised her he'd come visit her in a month. She nods trying not to cry. His flight was called & they kissed longingly, said "I love you' to each other then reluctantly pulled apart. They wave at each other just he was getting ready to board then he's gone.

During the flight home, Reid was still a bit surprised that he lost his virginity to a wonderful woman in a beautiful country. (He didn't regret it one bit)

24 hours after returning from Greece, Reid walks into the BAU. "Hey, Boy Wonder is back!" Morgan calls out. Reid sheepishly smiles. "Hello to you too Morgan" he says going to his desk. Prentiss glances up from her paperwork & gives him an inquisitive look. "I really hate you, you know that" she teases. Reid laughs. "Why don't you just take some time off, Emily? I'm pretty sure have quite a bit racked up" he asks sitting down at his desk. She looks at him. (Leave it to Reid to know this)

Later that day, Prentiss asks Reid Greece was quietly. He grins. "It was beautiful" he tells her. She looks at him curiously. "You look different" she says. He furrows his brows. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I don't know. I can't place my finger on it. But you do look different. Other than a tan you got, I mean" she tells him. He frowns. (Seriously, can people pick up on when you had sex? He thinks to himself)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: As everyone knows, the BAU teams are very close, but Reid does try & keep his personal life to himself. Though, in my story, he has opened up more but just be fun, you know how Morgan & he are & how Morgan is with him; so, in this chapter, it's about Reid mostly. Megen will be mentioned though. Enjoy my witty Reid & Morgan banter!

Ch. 7 Back to reality after the perfect dream

(A few minutes later after Morgan walks up to his office leaving the two friends at their desks)

Prentiss grimaces a bit. "Oh, Reid just so you know, Morgan found out about Megen & you" she says. Reid's eyes widen as he sputters. "What? How?" he asks. (Inside he frantically tried to figure out who told Morgan. Plus, this was going to ruin his happy mood he was in after spending those two weeks with Megen) "Garcia let it slip" she tells him. (She knew he kept his private life quiet. She only found out about them after she met them at the museum) Reid groans softly. (He was not looking forward to telling Megen that his 'big brother' had found out) "If it helps any, Rossi adamantly told him not to call Megen 'honey' in any way possible to you or anyone else" Prentiss says smirking. Reid slowly grins. "It does. Thanks, Emily" he says quietly. "Not a problem" she says then asks if they could grab dinner together after work. Reid nods as he sits down at his desk.

Later, Reid headed out to grab some lunch. (After two weeks of Greek food, he was looking forward to eating American food!) When he returns, carrying a Deli bag, he runs into Garcia in the hall. "Reid, I'm so sorry I spilled the beans." She says looking & sounding very apologetic. He smiles sheepishly at her. "I just got so excited that my handsome boy genius finally got himself a girlfriend I couldn't help it!" she says excitedly, almost rambling. "Uh, thanks I think. But I really wish you would have asked Rossi or me first before saying anything. You know how protective he is of her" he says gently. She nods, her cute cat ears bobbing as she did. "Again, I'm sorry" she says then turns to walk away. Reid turns to walk into the bull pen. Morgan looks up from talking with Prentiss. (Reid sees the slow smirk coming across Morgan's face).' Oh, crap' he thinks as he walks to his desk & sets the deli bag down & opens it. (He just took a bite of his sandwich) "Hey, kid" Morgan says. ('Here it comes' Reid thinks) Reid glances up. "How was Greece?" Morgan asks. "You look like you got some sun" he says, leaning against Reid's desk. "It was nice. And yes, I got some sun. I was outside a lot." Reid tells him & takes a bite of his sandwich. Morgan arches a brow. "What did you do there?" he asks. Reid looks at him exasperated. "It's a historical country, what do you think I did?" he says. "I dunno, maybe lay on the beach, read all the books they had there, learn the language" Morgan says. "I did read a few books but was busy working on the site where Megen & her associates were working most of the time." Reid explains. "You did this the whole 2 weeks? " Morgan asks. Reid looks up at him. "So what if I did? Anthropology is a fascinating subject" he says shrugging then bit into a pretzel. "You can't be serious? You mean to tell me you didn't spend 'quality time' with your girl? You just worked?" Morgan says in disbelief. "Your girl is a hot-"he starts to say then sees the glare Reid gives him. "Reid, you got to admit. Megen is hot." Morgan says with a shrug. Prentiss snorts "I dare you to say that in front of Rossi or her". Morgan looks at her. "You can't see us two guys having a conversation?" he says pointing to Reid & himself. Prentiss rolls her eyes. "Yeh, a conversation with you telling your friend that you think his girlfriend is hot." Reid says sarcastically. Morgan looks at him. "Reid, it isn't like would go after her or anything" Morgan says. Reid gives him a dirty look. "Keep digging your grave there, Morgan" Prentiss says shaking her head. Reid, despite himself, chortled. Morgan glowers at her then returns his glance at Reid. "Ok, Reid, look I'm sorry for sayin that. Megen is a pretty girl & she's a lucky one to have you in her life" Morgan says. Reid looks at him in surprise. (Morgan knew what happened to her & knew Reid kept his private life private. Though, he did know a few things that Reid himself told him.) He didn't know whether to take Morgan serious or not. "Uh, thanks Morgan." He says a bit sheepishly. "I'm for you. For both of you" Morgan says then gets up from the desk then starts to walks away. "The two doctors'" he says shaking his head. Reid rolls his eyes as he resumes eating then offers Prentiss some of his pretzels. "That went well" Prentiss says snagging a pretzel. Reid shrugs. "I guess" he says. "He could've asked if you gave Megen any 'Reid lovin'" she says quietly. Reid feels himself turn red. (What is it with everyone talking about sex? He thinks) Prentiss pretends to ignore seeing her friend blush as she nibbles on the pretzel.

2 weeks later, Reid was going through his mail (that had accumulated over the past 4 days when he was away on a case.) when he spots a medium yellow envelope with Megen's handwriting on it. Plopping the rest of the mail on his coffee table, he sits down as he opens the envelope from Megen.

Reaching inside, he pulls out a small packet photos & a folded letter. Though he was curious about the photos, he unfolded the letter first.

'Spence'

Can't believe it's only been two weeks since we saw each other. It feels longer. I knew you'd go for the letter first instead of the photos. Remember us taking them when you were here? Of course you do (ha-ha) I made copies so we both had a set. With them, it makes it a bit easier being apart like this. At least I can see you, per se. It isn't the same as being near you but I'll take what I can get until the next time you can come over. I understand if you can't make it over every month, since I know criminals don't care about you FBI agents having personal lives. Stop feeling guilty. I grew up in a FBI house I know a thing or two about plans being put on hold until this or that case is done.

I miss you & think of you every day. The nights, I think of the memories we made here. They will forever in my mind. (As I hope they will be in yours.) You were right this was a perfect spot to make love for the first time. I love that we shared something so special together & that I shared it with you. I love you Spencer Reid with all my heart, body & soul.

Megen

Reid smiles a bit. He notices an address below her name. It was a place he could send her letters if he wanted to. That made him smile even more. He made a point in his head to send her a letter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 the honey moon is over

Nearly two months later, Reis was able to get some time off & flew to Greece to visit Megen.

When Megen picked him up at the airport, He crushed her against him as they hugged. She giggles against his chest then lifts her head so he could kiss her. Which he does; longingly causing a few people who sneer 'Get a room' as they walked by them.

After a few moments, the kiss ends. He looks down at her. "Wow. Babe, you got really tan! You are wearing sunscreen?" he says. Megen looks at him. "I have been doing this for a while Spence." She remarks. "Sorry" he says sheepishly as her hand takes his & she leads him to get his bag. As they drive to where she's staying, he asks "You okay?" she nods. "Fine" she says simply. Reid wasn't convinced, but chalked it up to her working a lot & was tired.

Neither was real hungry when they got her place though she offered him some baklava to snack on with tea. (It was evening when he arrived in Greece) When they went to bed later, they both fell asleep after lying down.

The next morning, Reid was awakened by soft kisses from Megen. "Mm. Thought I was dreaming" he says sleepily, kissing her back; his hand running along her stomach (she tasted like honey & coconut)as she pulls him on top of her.

Sometime later, Megen lifts her head off Reid's chest & notices his eyes are closed. "You better be thinking, not sleeping buster" she warns almost playfully. His eyes still closed, he says "I'm thinking" he says. Raising herself up on an elbow, she asks. "What about Spence?" "Just something Emily said a while ago" he says. "Wait, you just made love to me & you're thinking of another woman?" she exclaims, sitting up fully, holding the sheet to her. He opens his eyes & looks at her incredulously. "It wasn't like that!" he exclaims then sees her grabbing her robe. "Megen!" he says as she pulls it on then slips out of bed. "You come here, & you still can't leave your work!" she says. He looks at her as she gets out of bed. "This is supposed to be our time," she says angrily walking out of the room. Reid grabs his boxers, slips them on & follows her out. "Megen, where is this coming from?" he asks, confused. She turns & looks at him. "We haven't seen each other in almost 2 months, Spencer & after making love to me you're thinking about what your female co-worker said to you." She exclaims then runs her hands along her face. He looks at her quizzically. "Are you jealous of Emily?" he asks. Megen screams/growls. Then says "It's not about jealousy!" nearly yelling. He frowns. "Then what is it?" he asks. "I can't do this anymore" she says quietly. Reid stiffens & feels his heart crash into his stomach. "What-what are you- you saying?" he stammers. She averts her eyes as they start to tear up. "I can't do this long distance relationship thing." She says her voice wavering. Reid felt like he was punched in the stomach. "Megen" he says his own voice shaking. She looks at him & sees what he's thinking. "Spence, I want-"she pauses, and then says "I want to come home." He looks at her. "You want to come home?" he parrots. "You're not breaking up with me?" he asks. She shakes her head. "I want to be home, in Virginia. I want to be closer to my boyfriend." She says going to him. He grabs her & hugs her tightly. She hugs him back. "What about the project?" he asks after a moment. She looks up at him. "I just told you I can't do the long distance thing, Spence. I want to do this. Be closer to Dave & you." She says. "We can come always come back here later, for our honeymoon" she says giving him a kiss. He kisses her back. ""I like the way you think, babe" he says. She smiles. "You want to get married?" he suddenly asks. Megen laughs softly. "Right now, I just want to have our coffee dates." She says. They kiss again & end up going back to bed.

Later, they lay in each other's arms. "We could always live together" Megen says running her fingers along Reid's chest. "That would be a problem since you stay at Rossi's when you are not working." He tells her. Megen lifts her head & looks at him. "Actually, I have a house" she says. "My foster parents willed me their house when they died." She tells him. Reid looks at her. "When did they die?" he asks. "After I was taken that last time" she says softly. "Oh, babe" Reid says sympathetically. (He knew she was catatonic for like a month) she changes the subject. "So, what do you say about living together?" she asks. Reid thought silently for a few moments. (He'd love to be able to wake up next to her in the mornings, go sleep next to her at night. Be intimate without worrying about someone walking in on them) "Can we go check it out when you come home?" he says. She smiles. "Oh, you bet we can" she says with innuendo. Reid just laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Home again

Reid enjoyed the week he had in Greece with Megen. They talked about the cases he worked briefly. (She loved hearing about them, though he never told her about certain cases.) During one of their outings, while Megen was looking at books, Reid saw a ring & bought it. (It was a beautiful lapis lazuli silver ring) she gasped when he gave it to her by slipping on her finger. (After making love) "Spence, it's beautiful." She says looking down at it then back up at him. She kisses him. "So are you" he tells her kissing her back. "You birthday is next week & I wanted to get you something before I leave" he says. That made her smile. "Aw! Spence!" she says softly, happily.

The week ended too soon for them & Reid hated that he had to leave. "I'll be home in a week or so, Spence. For good" she tells him as she drives him to the airport. "I'll miss you" he says sadly. "I'll miss you too, but just think, I'll have my own place & we won't have to worry about Dave walking in on us if we want to make out or break in the furniture or the floor" she says. Reid looks at her, stunned that she said that. She laughs softly. "I was teasing, Spence" she says. "I knew that" he say pouting a bit.

At the airport several people again sneered at them as they kissed lingeringly when his flight was called. Megen sneers back. "Oh, shut up! Can't a couple say goodbyes to each other?" Reid turned red at all the stares they were getting. "Megen, please" he says softly. She looks at him & smiles sheepishly. "Sorry" she says. They say 'I love you' to each other before reluctantly, he pulls away to board his plane.

Nearly 2 weeks later,

Megen is back in the States. Though, she was only in Virginia briefly to see her foster parents' lawyer before she was called to work on a case in Texas. She didn't even get a chance to call Reid or Rossi to let them know she was back.

By chance, the BAU was called in to work the same case.

The team was working in the room the detective set up for them & talking theories as Reid is working on a map when Prentiss nudges him. He looks at her curiously then sees her point out in the office. He looks over his shoulder & sees Megen talking with the detective. "Thought she was in Greece" Prentiss says. "She was" Reid says, as he continues to watch Megen, who nods &steps away from the detective who points to the room where they are. Megen walks in moments later. "Agent Prentiss, good to see you again" she says Prentiss smiles "Emily, please" she says. Megen nods. "Okay, Emily. Dr. Reid" she says then glancing his way. He nods at her. She tells them about details about the bodies that she had found. "They could be related to our case" Prentiss says. Megen looks at her curiously then takes notice to the map Reid was working on. She points to a certain area. "That's where the bodies were found" she says. Reid & Prentiss look at each other then she quickly says "I'll call 'Hotch' pulling her phone out of her pocket. Reid looks at Megen as she walks up beside him & points out the exact areas where the bodies were found. "How many did you find?" he asks making marks on the map. "So far four, my assistants & the forensic team are still looking" she tells him. He glances over his shoulder to see Prentiss had her back turned then glances at Megen. "When did you get back?" he asks quietly. "About a week ago" she says. "I'm sorry I didn't call you." She tells him. He glances at her fingers. "Where's your ring?" he asks. She pulls out a chain from under her shirt. (The ring was on it) He smiles at her as she puts it back. Prentiss comes back over as Megens phone beeps. "I gotta go" Megen says looking at the screen. "What is it?" Reid asks. Megen looks at them both. "They found more bodies" she says.

Later, that night,

Megen was doing some sketches (for facial reconstruction) in the office (of the police) when she heard "You should get some sleep." She looks up to Reid standing there. "I need to finish these" she tells him as she then yawns. "Would you like some help?" he asks then pulls a large Starbucks coffee cup from behind his back. She smiles at him as she nods then takes the cup from him. Reid sits down next to her as she sips the coffee.

It was late by the time they finished the sketches. "Now comes the fun part" she says tiredly. "Tomorrow" he says. She starts to shake her head until he touches her hand with his. "You need sleep Megen." He tells her gently. "C'mon I'll walk you to your hotel room" he says. Megen nods then gathers her stuff. They drive to the hotel she's staying at. Reid stays at the door as she lets herself in & watches her take off her hoodie (which she shows a bit of her stomach as she does) She sees him watching her & grins. "Are you going to come in or just stand there checking me out?" she teases. Reid swallows then walks into her room, shutting the door. He yawns & Megen suggests he stay with her. He looks at her wide eyed. "Sleep with you? Megen we're working" he says. She rolls her eyes. "Spence, yes, sleep with me. That's all just sleep not sex" she says. He looks at her skeptically. "We've slept together before." She tells him. Tiredly, he nods then takes off his jacket & shoes as she goes into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they lay down in the bed. Megen softly kisses him then promptly falls asleep just as his arm goes around her.

The next night, he came to her room. He again watches her as she removes her hoodie. "Checking me out again, Spence?" she teases as she throws the hoodie on her bag. He tells her he can't help but admire her body. She laughs softly as she walks over to him & they kiss. Reid was the one who broke it. "We shouldn't" he says breathlessly. "Why not, we're not working. It's our time" she tells him truthfully then kisses him. (He wants to stop, but after the long distance thing & not seeing her for 2 weeks, he doesn't) they start kissing again. They land on the bed when he breaks the kissing again. "Um, I don't have-"he starts to say. Megen kisses him softly. "I got your back, babe" she says with a smile. He smiles back & kisses her.

The next morning, Reid walks into the police station with a large coffee & feeling like the king of the world. "Somebody is in a good mood this morning" Morgan says teasingly as the young agent walks into the room the team is using. The others look up. "What?" Reid says seeing the looks everyone is giving him. Morgan grins. "Oh, man you got some lovin last night didn't you?" he teases. Reid gives him a dirty look. "Just because I have a girlfriend, who happens to be here as well working on a case as well, doesn't mean I got 'some lovin' as you put it." Reid says, almost rambling. Morgan laughs. "If you say so, lover boy" 'Hotch' clears his throat & gets to business. Reid glares at Morgan through the briefing/profile as he sips his coffee.

That night, Reid tells Megen that his friends know about them. "So what if they do?" she tells him with a shrug. He frowns. "It doesn't bother you?" he asks. She shook her head. "Spence, they know all about me. My life isn't a secret to them." She says. He looks at her. "It bothers you that they know?" she asks him. He nods. "Because, now every time we work together, I'll never hear the end of it from Morgan" he tells her glumly. "We know how to keep things professional when we work together, Spence." She tells him. "I just don't want him saying anything to you." He says. She smiles. "I can handle Derek Morgan." She says. He looks at her strangely. "Spence, I don't care if he teases me about us. I'm pretty sure he won't cross the line in his teasing. He's too professional for that. It makes him a good agent." She says

The case goes into another day & everyone is anxious to catch the killer, (tired as well, tired of cop coffee too) the next morning as the team was at the police station trying to figure out theories when in walks Megen carrying two tray of coffee cups & sets them down on the table then hands them out to the agents. "Oh, Megen, bless you girl. I love you!" Prentiss exclaims as she takes her coffee & sips it. Megen grins. "I'm loveable" she says handing one to Reid. (Their fingers lingering briefly) "Ok, she's a keeper" Prentiss says, glancing at Reid. Megen laughs as she hands one to 'Hotch' & Rossi. Morgan takes his. "What brought this on?" he asks then sips his coffee. He nearly moans aloud it was so good. He notices one with a stirrer in the lid. He asks about it. "She likes her coffee sweeter than Reid does" Rossi says. Morgan winces as does Prentiss. "No wonder they like each other" Morgan mumbles. Megen gives him a looks then says. "Very funny Dave" wryly as she takes a sip of her own coffee then sits down next to Reid. "Megen, I've accidentally tasted what you drink. It made my teeth hurt" Rossi says. Megen rolls her eyes as everyone laughs then gets down to business. Megen leaves a short time later after saying she had dirt & bones to play with. Reid & Megen share a look as she leaves.

The case ends after 4 days. Everyone was ready to go home. On the jet, everyone on the team plops down in a seat tiredly. "Hey, Reid, how's the wife getting home?" Morgan teases as he pulls out his I-pod. "The wife is coming with you guys" Megen says sitting down next to Reid then curls her legs under her. Morgan frowns & looks at Reid "How the hell is she doing that?" he asks. Reid grins at Megen who grins back at him. "Because, she works for the FBI" Reid says pulling a book out of his bag. "And they aren't married" Rossi says from another seat. Prentiss laughs. "It's said two brains are better than one" she says. Megen grins. "Though she double majored in Anthropology & Psychology, it was more towards forensic than anything" Reid says then spouts off about forensic Psychology. Megen nudges **his** leg with her knee & he looks at her. "They already know you double majored" he says sheepishly. "Yeh, they do" she says. Morgan shakes his head as he puts in his ear buds then closes his eyes. The others follow suit.

On the flight back to Virginia, Reid & Megen fell asleep against each other. Rossi opens his eyes & sees them. Smiling to himself as he thinks 'I'm glad I did what I did' before closing his eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Everyone has found out about Reid & Megen. This chapter will be mostly the team discussing the relationship. (I love the show fanatically & enjoy watching the show! Spencer Reid makes the show & I love the relationship he has with the team. Oh, since I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. This takes place about a year after Emily had returned to the team)

Ch. 10 talk

Prentiss & Morgan walked in to work one morning to notice that Dr. Spencer Reid was NOT at his desk. "That's weird" Morgan says. "Well, he does have a girlfriend now" Prentiss says walking over to her desk. Morgan grins "Pretty boy is probably gettin some lovin'" he says. Prentiss give him a look. "Why does eveything with a girl involve 'gettin some lovin'? Prentiss asks in a disgusted tone. Morgan laughs as JJ walks up to them. "What are you guys talking about?" she asks curiously. "Reid" the two other agents say in unison. JJ gives the ma look. "What about him?" she says. "He got himself a girlfriend" Morgan says grinning. JJ arches a brow. "Yeh, Megen" she says with a shrug. "You know?" Prentiss exclaims. JJ nods. "Yeh, i knew. He told me when he was going to Greece for his vacation" she says nonchalanty. "Really? He told you & not me?" Morgan says frowning. Both women scoff. "Morgan, you know Reid is about his personal life. And besides, i don't blame him for not telling you" Prentiss says. JJ nods in agreement. Morgan shakes his head & walks away.

"So, how long have they been together do you think?" JJ asks Prentiss queitly. Prentiss looks at her. "I'm not sure, thought you'd know" she tells JJ who shakes her head. "I knew he really liked her when this whole 'Michael' thing started though" Prentiss tells JJ. "I wonder how long this has been going on?" JJ says thoughfully, aloud. "How long what has been going on?" Reid says walking up behind her causing her to jump in surprise. He smiles at her as he sets his coffee & bag down. JJ looks at him. "Um, how long Megen & you have been together." she says quietly. Reid looks at her losing his smile. "Really, of all the things to talk about, you have to talk about my personal life?" he says irratibly as he sits down. "This why, i didn't want anyone to know." he grumbles. The two females looks at each other then at Reid. "Spence, I'm sorry-" JJ says softly. "Me too" Prentiss pipes in. Reid pursues his lips then JJ puts a hand on his shoulder. "Spence, I remember trying to hide my relationship with Will from you guys, I know how hard it is" she tells him. He looks up at her. "I know, JJ but this is different, I work with Megen sometimes. You didn't do that with Will" he says. Prentiss' & JJ's faces softened. "Now that everyone knows, if I even look at Megen while working or we work alone, Morgan will harass me about it." he says glumly. "Plus, I didn't want Morgan to harass her either." he says then grins humourlessly. "Kid, you honestly think that I would do that?" Morgan asks sounding hurt as he walks up to them. Reid looks at him. "Yeh, I do. For years you always told me I need to get 'some lovin' or to get a girl knownig how awkward i am around girls. Now, that you know I have a girlfriend who by the way, after I told her you guys knew, she didn't care that you knew because after the 'Micheal' case, you knew pretty much her whole life & it isn't secret anymore. and, oh yeh she says don't care if you tease her or not cause she can handle you." he scoffs. "Reid, I would never cross the line with your girl you know that" Morgan says slowly. Reid gives him a look.

"He's right, Spence" Megen says behind them. Everyone turns & Reid jumps out of his seat. "Megen! What are you doing here?" he asks. "I'm dropping some stuff off for Dave" she says then gives him a look. "We''ll talk about this later" she says then head for the stairs leading to Rossi's office. Reid looks over at Morgan who says "Reid, how can you think that? I thought we cleared the air on this? " he says then walks away. Reid just stands there for a moment then colapses in to his chair.

Megen walks into Morgans office a few minutes later, after knocking on his open door. Morgan looks up from trying to do some paperwork. "You do know Spence, is a bit protective of me? she says. "A bit like how you are with him" she tells him. Morgan gives her a look and says " Yeh, i guess i am". "We both went through some pretty bad stuff but, he has you & the others to be there for him. All I have is Dave & him." she tells him. "Agent Morgan, i know you would never cross the line with me about anything but think about this, if you were in his shoes & finally got a girlfriend after years of being the guy who couldn't even talk to girl without being teased about it by everyone. Spence knows you are like a 'big brother' to him but this is a whole new thing for him" she says. Morgan grins. "No wonder Reid fell for you" he tells her. "You're alot like him you know? " Megen smiles. "Dave told me the same thing a while back" she says. Just then, Reid walks up beside her. "Hey" he says to her then looks at Morgan. "Can I talk to you?" he asks. Morgan nods. Reids glances over at Megen "I'll see you later?" he says. Megen nods & Morgan sees the way Reid touches her lower back as he walks past her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 happiness

Megen had been back for a month & she didn't regret leaving Greece early. Why? First, Rossi was happy to have her back (though he was disappointed she moved out of the room she had at his place & into her foster parents house, he knew how much that house & her independence meant to her. Plus, she could have all the privacy she wanted since Spencer Reid & she was together.) Spencer was happy as well. When they got back from Texas, they talked & he 'unofficially' moved in with her. (He still had his place but was slowly moving things to her house.) Megen started taking a class with the FBI on Forensic Facial Imaging. They kept their relationship private (only the people who worked with Reid & Rossi knew they had a relationship) from the FBI. The FBI did know that Megen had a past with the Bureau but that didn't stop her before & it wasn't going to stop her now.

Spencer loved coming home to Megen after work. She was usually in the office(at the house) working when he got home so he left her alone after giving her a quick kiss 'hello' then did his own thing. (Read a book; write a letter to his mom) It took a few nights to get used to sleeping in the same bed together, sharing a bathroom as well. Megen wasn't comfortable taking showers with Spencer because of her past. (He respected that & never pushed her about it or the fact she would never take off her bra and/or tank during sex. He knew she had scars on her body from her past too. He thought she had a beautiful body anyway & told her all the time. He was shy himself around her still having her see him naked). On the weekends, that was their time. They would lounged reading books, watching movies, Megen was teaching him Italian(she was fluent since her foster parents were & they taught it to her; as well was David Rossi who spoke it to her) having romantic moments (making love by the fire, she would recite Italian poems to him, drink wine by the fire).

Around his birthday, Spencer got a nice surprise. (Or rather it was for both of them). The weekend of his birthday, Megen wanted to make him dinner but he told her he wanted to take her out for dinner. "Spence that makes no sense" she tells him sounding confused. "Please, go with me on this" he pleads, giving her a cute puppy dog look. Megen laughs. "You're lucky you're so cute" she says making him grin.

They go to dinner to the restaurant they went to after he went to her lecture. They reminisce over her favorite wine & loving looks. Afterwards, they go for a walk, holding hands. They walk to the street where the coffee shop is that they had their 'coffee dates' (which they still do to this day.) "We had our first kiss here" he tells her. She looks up at him & smiles. "You grabbed me by my tie & kissed me after you told me you were going to a job" he says & stops. She nods. "And you said that you'd miss me" she says. "I went to work that day my lips still tingling from the kiss" he tells her, his arm going around her waist, pulling her close. Megen laughs softly. He looks at her lovingly. "Megen, I loved the feeling. It's still there every time we kiss" he says as his other hand slips into his jacket pocket. Megen heart melted at those words. Taking a deep breath, Spencer Reid pulls a small box out as he says "Ever since I met you that day in the police station in Albany you intrigued me." He opens up the box & Megen's eyes widen. "Marry me" he says quietly. Tears come to her eyes as without hesitation she nods & says "Yes" He smiles brightly as he slides the ring on her finger & they kiss as they hug each other tightly.

Later, back at the house they celebrate their engagement & his birthday in front of the fire. Of course, before they even get a chance to really celebrate, his phone rings. "You have got to be kidding me!" Megen exclaims as she rolls off him so he can get to his phone. He sits up as he answers & clears his throat. After a minute he hangs up & she knew he had to go as he looks at her. "Babe, I'm so sorry" he says as she sits up & he kisses her shoulder. "It's not your fault" she tells him as he gets up & walks to their bedroom. She grabs the shirt he once had on & slips it on. She gets up, buttons it as she walks to the bed room. Spencer looks up from buttoning his shirt he put on, his eyes roaming over her in his shirt. She grins at him as she stays by the door. He walks over to her & she holds up a hand. "Hold it buster. You have criminals to catch. No touching allowed" She says stopping him. He looks at her incredulously. "Seriously?" he asks. She nods. He pouts a bit then grabs his sneakers & puts them on.

Minutes later, he quickly kisses her & they say 'I love you' before he leaves. He looks at her pleadingly until she relents & gives him a quick hug. (They never say 'goodbye' when he leaves. Always say 'see you when I see you')


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Emotions

Two weeks later,

"You're serious?" Prentiss exclaims in surprise to JJ leans against her (Prentiss) desk. JJ nods as she says "I saw them myself" Prentiss makes a face. "I honestly don't think Reid will like this. Do you think he knows?" Prentiss asks. JJ shrugs. (They both remembered how protective Reid was of his girlfriend)

Reid walks in 10 minutes later carrying his usual cup of coffee & says 'hi' to the two women as he goes to his desk & sits down. He looks up when he hears Megen& Morgan talking. "Damn, girl. You're getting good" Morgan says with a grin. Megen shrugs. "I had a good teacher" she says. "Well, you learn quickly just like Reid" Morgan says. Megen playfully punches him in the arm. Reid bristles seeing how comfortable they are. "What the hell?" he exclaims causing the two to look at him. "Reid, your girl knows how to kick ass!" Morgan says proudly & nudges her on the shoulder. Megen catches the dark look on Reid's face. "Morgan has been teaching me self-defense" she says. Reid glares at her. "You're taking his self-defense class?" Reid asks then glances at Morgan. "And you were going to tell me when?" Reid says darkly. Megen loses her smile as does Morgan. "Kid, it's nothing what you're thinking" Morgan says. Reid & Megen glare at each other until she looks at her cuff watch & says "I got class. Derek thanks again" she says then with one last glare towards Reid, she turns & walks away. Reid quickly gets up & follows her out. The elevator was opening & she was getting in when he caught up to her. "Were you going to tell me?" he asks as they get in. "That I was taking self-defense classes or Derek was my teacher?" she replies with a question of her own. "Both actually" he says sounding angry. Megen looks at him as the doors close. "Stop acting jealous Spence. It doesn't become you" she says briskly. Reid glares at her. "Jealous? How am I supposed to feel Megen? Happy that my girlfriend & my friend are getting all sweaty together!" he hisses. "It isn't like that, Spence and you know it! Don't turn a friendly gesture into something sick! Derek is your friend." She hisses back & pokes him hard in the chest. "Of all the male agents Derek is the one I trust the most besides Dave & you." The doors open & she gets off, stalking away from him.

Reid returns to the 6th floor &Morgan has him come to his office. Morgan shuts the door once the young man walks in. "Before you go all nuclear on me Reid, you should know Megen approached me about taking my class." Morgan says calmly. "Why?" Reid asks, his voice wavering he was so mad. Morgan sighs "Because of 'Michaelango'" he says. Reid looks at him, swallowing. "She came to me when we got back from Texas. Said that you told her I taught self-defense & was interested in learning so I told her I would. That woman is crazy about you as I know you are about her. I told you I would never cross the line with her & I meant it." Morgan tells him. Reid looks at his friend. "I'm an idiot" he says softly sagging against the doorframe. Morgan grins. "Yeh, kid you are. But I know this a new ballgame for the both of you. Jealousy is not a good color on any man" Morgan explains. Reid looks at him. "Any advice on how I can make it up to her?" he asks. Morgan arches a brow. "Kid, right now she's pissed & hurt. I'd say give her some space before doing anything" Morgan tells him. Reid nods, feeling really bad.

When he got home that night, Megen wasn't there.

It was almost midnight when she got home. Reid fell asleep on the couch reading while waiting up for her. He wakes up when he hears her walking into the house from the garage. Reid sits up & Megen barely glances at him as she walks to the bedroom. Setting the book aside, he gets up & follows her. She toes off her sneakers & heads to the bathroom but Reid blocks her. "Megen, I'm sorry" he says softly. "I've heard those words too many times in my past Spencer to believe them anymore" she says quietly. That hurt hearing her say that. She gives him a humorless smile. "You know how hard it is for me to trust anyone. You of all people know what it's like to have someone break that trust." She says coldly. He looks at her hurt. "I do trust you" he says. She scoffs as she brushes past him to go to the bathroom, slamming the door. It breaks his heart hearing her cry over the spray of the shower.

She comes back in a few minutes later wearing a black camisole set & they look at each other until she averts her eyes. "Megen, I'm so sorry I hurt you." He says, his voice wavering. "It's late. I have class in the morning." She says then gets in bed. It hurts even more that Megen lay with her back to him as he got in & stayed that way.

The next morning, she's gone when he gets up for work.

Morgan had a feeling things didn't go well last night when Reid came to work but didn't press.

In the briefing room 20 minutes later, the team had déjà vu' as a new case is discussed. (It was a case of a young girl that was held captive in the hills of Tennessee. She had managed to escape but was refusing to talk) "She could be too traumatized to talk" Prentiss says. "Says here she stabbed a nurse with a plastic fork when the nurse tried examine her" JJ says. "Damn!" Morgan exclaims. "How are we going to get this girl to talk to us?" Prentiss asks. Aaron Hotchner looks at Rossi & the two men share a look. Rossi furrows his brows. "We won't. But I know someone who could." The unit chief says. "Who would that be?" JJ asks. "Megen" Rossi says grimly. Reid's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he stares wide eyed. "You are not serious!" Morgan exclaims looking over at the young agent who was starting to look sick. "Megen is our only chance to get this young girl to talk." 'Hotch' says then looks at Reid. "Reid, are you able to do this? I need your head in this" 'Hotch' says, (knowing that this has got to be tearing the young genius up inside) Reid nods slowly. Rossi says he'll call Megen pulling his phone from his pocket& steps away from the group. The agents look at their young friend, worried.

Rossi is surprised when Megen agrees to help them. He tells the others & 'Hotch' says for her to meet them in an hour at the airstrip. Rossi passes on the message then hangs up.

The team greet Megen at the airstrip (except Reid. The two barely look at each other) then board the jet.

When they get to the PD in Knoxville, Tennessee, it's learned the child had been placed in a child interview room. (The PD added it a few years ago to help sexually abused children) A detective approaches the group & glances at Megen a certain way as 'Hotch' introduces everyone. Megen bristles at the way the detective looks at her. "Detective, I would appreciate you not looking at me like you are right now. Stop wondering what kind of bra I have on. Only my boyfriend knows that "she says icily. The detective is taken aback by her comment. But Megen ignores his apology as 'Hotch' & Rossi both lay into him about his behavior.

Megen walks to room where the child is & looks in through the window. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door & walks in.

The young girl was coloring as Megen walks in. "Hi, I'm Megen" she says quietly & shuts the door. She sees the girl tense up. "I know you have heard this a million times, but I'm not going to hurt you" she says slowly walking over to the table where the girl is sitting. "You do not know" the girl says venomously. "Yes, I do. I heard it myself several times a day for six years" Megen says. "I know how it feels to never knowing when the monster would come & say those very words each time & it WOULD hurt" Megen tells her. The girl swallows & slowly lifts her head, looking at Megen. (She has that same haunted look I had she thinks) "I know what it's like to wish you were anywhere else but there as he did things to you" Megen says as she pushes up the sleeves of her shirt. "Does it hurt?" the girl asks pointing to the scar on Megen right wrist. Megen looks down at it. "Not anymore" she says noticing the first time how raw the girl's wrists were. "Will I have them too?" the girl asks meekly. "Probably" Megen tells her. "My name is Emily" the girl says. Megen smiles slightly. "I have a friend with the same name" she says. "Is she pretty like you?" Emily asks. Megen slowly sits down across from Emily. "Thank you. And yes, my friend Emily is pretty & tough. She reminds me of the Greek goddess Artemis" Megen says. Emily frowns. "She's a tough lady who fought against evil" Megen explains.

Outside, Prentiss grins as the others looks at her. "Artemis?" she says to herself. "Megen thought of names for everyone while in Greece" Reid says. Prentiss looks at him. "Who is JJ?" she asks. "Aphrodite" Reid says glancing at the blonde who smiles. "She called Morgan Ares" he says. Morgan looks at him curiously. "Isn't that the god of war?" Morgan asks. Reid nods. "She said you remind her of a fierce warrior" Reid tells him. "So what are you, kid?" Morgan asks. Reid looks at him. "Like I would tell you" he says then returns to looking into the room where Megen was.

Back in the room, Megen made head way with Emily. It sickened her that Emily had to grow up so fast like she did. They talked about everything that was done to them. Megen knew things she said was done to her, no one knew & she silently hoped Spencer would still want to be with her after hearing those things. (It made her shudder at the thought of losing him even though she was mad at him)

After about two hours, Megen got Emily to let her get a nurse in to treat Emily's wrists. After the nurse left, Megen told Emily that she would be taken to the hospital to get an exam which frightened Emily. Megen told her she would come with.

By that evening, Emily fell asleep in the hospital & her parents were found & called. Megen stayed when the parents arrived to be with their daughter. She told them Emily would heal but it would take time & patience from both of them. Megen saw how much they loved their daughter & knew they would move heaven & earth to make sure their daughter would get through this.

Megen left the hospital in need of something. She calls Rossi to find out where the team was staying. She went to the hotel & got Reid's room number. She went to his room & knock on his door.

Reid opens the door & Megen breaks down. "Come here" he says and she goes to him. His arms go around her, holding her tight as she cries against his chest.

Somehow the door gets shut & he continues to hold her. After a few minutes she looks up at him & says "Don't ever leave me" she says. Never" he tells her & she kisses him.

The kisses turn longing & they start undoing each other's shirts followed by ending up on the bed.

Megen arches her neck & Reid has to smother her cries/screams as her orgasm hits her hard. He follows soon after & he grunts/moans against her mouth.

Neither one caring that his team mates quite possibly could hear them hear them.


	13. Chapter 13

CH.13 healing the wounds

On the way back to Quantico, everyone knew something was up between Reid & Megen. Reid sat in a seat looking out the window as Megen sat next to him sleeping against his shoulder. (Everyone knew Megen spent the night in Reid's room but knew better than to say anything. They saw how Reid kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the SUV's & then again as they walked to the jet at the airstrip.) They knew the case would open old wounds for Megen. Everyone hoped with Reid's help she'd recover, again.

It was late evening when the couple got home; Megen went straight to the bathroom as Reid carried in their bags.

Megen walks out 45 minutes later wearing one of his shirts she favored & leggings into the kitchen where Spencer was & he looks up from the pile of take-out menus on the counter. She walks over to him. "I didn't know if you were hungry or not" he says quietly. She shrugs. "I could eat some pasta" she tells him softly as she grabs a wine bottle from the wine cabinet. He grabs the menu from her favorite Italian restaurant (that delivers) & calls in an order. (He knew what she liked & ordered something for himself)

After he hangs up, Megen goes to him & he holds her in his arms. She looks up at him. There was so much they needed to talk about but she didn't know how to do it. (She knew he loved her, but could he trust her?) "Spence, I love you but how can I marry you if you can't trust me?" she says quietly. He looks at her. "Megen, I do trust you. I admit I was jealous finding out you took Morgan's self-defense class not just because you didn't tell me, but because I didn't like the thought of another man touching you" he says sounding a bit hurt. Megen pulls away from him. "Spencer, Morgan is your friend. He knows I have a hard time being around men & having them even touch me, with the exception of Dave & you. When I went to him he told me what was involved & he told me he would have to touch me to teach me. I was scared but Morgan worked with me slowly to get to the point I could actually work with him. He was hesitant at first because he knew how protective of me you were. But, I didn't want to live in fear anymore after what happened with Michael or rely on you to protect me. Because Spence, let's face it, you can't protect me 24/7." She says then licks her lips. Spencer winced when she brought up 'his' name. "Look at me, can you honestly look me in the eye & tell me that you can make love to me without thinking of my rapist raping me or thinking I want Derek Morgan to screw my brains out?" she says bluntly. He looks at her. "I can make love to you knowing that you know I'm the one making love to you. I never thought once of you thinking of Morgan each time we do or your rapist. The thing I do think about is this; do I hurt you when we do make love & if I'm good in bed" he says pointedly blushing sheepishly when he says the last part. She comes back to him placing her hands on his waist & looks up at him. "Spence, the only time it hurt was when we made love the first time in Greece. The times we haven't been together awhile was a bit uncomfortable but didn't hurt. "She says then smiles a bit. "And you, Spencer Reid are incredible in bed" she says softly as she kisses him. "I love the way you touch me" she says almost purring & kisses him again. "I love the way you take your time." *kiss* "I love you" *kiss* "I love you" he tells her, his arms going around her waist, holding her there. *kiss* Megen makes a soft noise as the kiss goes deeper & they start to make out against the counter.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings & they both groan in protest. "I'll get it" she tells him pulling away. He nods, clearing his throat & she goes to the door with her wallet.

Over dinner they talk some more about things. Megen tells him that she got tested a few weeks ago to see if she was able to get pregnant. Swallowing, he asks about it. She tells him the probability of her able to get pregnant. (The constant rape since was 7 had a slight factor in the equation of her having kids) they had pillow talked about kids one might after getting engaged. "I also, don't want to wait anymore to get married" she says pointedly as she takes a bite of her gnocchi. He looks at her. "I haven't even told the others we are engaged!" he tells her. "Spence, with everything that has happened, I want to start a fresh, new life. With you, as your wife, the mother of your child/children!" she tells him pointedly. (He knew what she meant. After the hell she went through, then finding love & happiness with him) Megen pushes her take-out container aside then says. "How about we invite your friends over here for dinner next weekend pending cases & tell them?" she suggests. "HERE?" he squeaks, wide eyed. Megen laughs. "You haven't told them we live together did you?" she asks. He shakes his head. "They didn't need to know." He says simply. "Well, Dave knows" she tells him. "You told Dave?" he asks. She nods. "He kind of knew already" she says. Spencer sighs. "Megen-"he starts to say. Megen slowly unbuttons the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. He looks at her, watching her intently. "What are you doing?" he asks. She grins at him impishly as the shirt was almost undone. "Distracting you" she says. He swallows as the shirt opens showing her stomach & he sees she has no bra on underneath. Megen bit her lower lip & straddles his lap. He felt himself getting hard as her shirt moved a bit & he caught a glimpse of the curve a her one breast. His hands went to her stomach & slowly caressed her skin as she kisses him.

They make out heavily on the couch. Spencer felt her move a bit & her hands undoing the buttons & zipper of his pants. He groans softly as her hand slid inside his pants & boxers, her fingers curling around his growing length. He thought he was going to explode when she pulls his length carefully out of his boxers then eases herself down onto him.

Spencer grips her hips as she rides him. He feels her tighten around him & she starts to moan against his mouth. He loses it as she comes & with a moan he releases, Megen feel his warmth shoot into her loving the feeling.

After a few moments, they look at each other. He looks guilty as she gets off him & hands him a napkin. He takes it & she says. "I wanted it to be like this Spence "she says. He cleans himself up & puts himself back together. He looks at her & it clicks. It was trust & a way to ease the wound that had been reopened & between them. (He was a bit freaked that they had sex without a condom, which was totally mind blowing.)

Megen buttons up the shirt then pulls on her panties. He admits that he liked it. She grins at him. He smiles at her.

They were going to be ok.


	14. Chapter 14

CH.14 surprise!

Since it was the weekend, Spencer waited until Monday to tell the others. (He wanted the weekend to be all about Megen. And it was! They had massive love making & talked about their wedding.)

When Spencer Reid walks into work Monday morning, he says 'hi' to JJ & Prentiss who look at him as they say 'hi' back & try not to laugh. Morgan walks up, looks at Reid & grins then walks to his office. JJ hands him a tissue & a compact. "You, uh, got something on your face, Spence" she says. Reid frowns as he takes the items then opens the compact & sees a pale pink kiss print on his lower jaw. He quickly wipes it off. (Great, Megen, you little minx he says silently) He thanks JJ as he hands her back her compact. "I uh, take it things are better between Megen & you?" Prentiss says quietly. "Yeh, we talked things out" he says going to his desk & sits down. He notices the two women still looking at him. "Ok, why are you two looking at me like that?" he asks. The two women look at each other then, JJ was the one who spoke first. "Uh, Spence, let's just says we see you in a whole new light" she says. "What are you talking about? I'm still myself, JJ" he says confused. Prentiss & JJ walk over to his desk. Each one leaning on a part of his desk, Prentiss puts a hand on his shoulder. "We now know that Megen is one very lucky, happy woman" she says. Reid looks her then to JJ. "Um, ok. Yes, she is. She knows that" he says. JJ & Emily both smile. "Spence, we know Megen stayed with you in your room." JJ says then pauses. Spencer looks at them. "Guys, whatever you're going to say, Megen & I both don't care. That case was rough on us both. So, please I ask both of you to drop it." He tells them a bit irate . The women nod & go back to their desks. (They didn't want to invade his privacy. Especially after they knew the couple had hit a rough spot)

Spencer took a late lunch & Emily Prentiss joined him. "Reid, I'm sorry if JJ & I pushed into your privacy earlier" she says as they sat down at the café' they went to. Reid looks at her. He pops a chip in mouth & chews. After swallowing, he says "I know. It's just a bit of a sore spot for Megen & me" Emily nods. "I can understand" she tells him as she bites into her sandwich. Spencer ate another chip then bit into his own sandwich. They ate silently for a few moments then Spencer says "Megen wants to get all of us together this weekend for dinner. Pending cases that is" Emily looks at him. "Really?" she asks. Spencer nods. "She wants to show off her cooking skills" he says with a grin. "I heard she's a pretty good cook." Emily tells him snagging one of chips, eating it. "She is. Her foster parents & Dave taught her." He says, smacking at her hand as Emily tries to snag another chip. "Why do you never get chips with your sandwich instead steal mine!" he asks as they laugh. Emily shrugs then snags another. "HEY!" Spencer protests. "So, is Megen like Dave in the kitchen?" Emily asks taking a drink of her tea. "She lets me cook sometimes when we are home together" he says then his eyes widen. Emily grins. (OH, crap he thinks. He just let it slip that Megen & live together) "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she tells him. He relaxes. (He knows she won't. He trusts her) "So, have you cooked Megen breakfast in bed?" she asks teasingly. "In Greece I did." He tells her. "Breakfast is usually our 'dates' at Denny's or something" he says. "Aw" she says nibbling on a pretzel.

They return from lunch to see Megen & Rossi talking with the others. Spencer's face lit up seeing her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks her as they approach the group. (He touches her lower back with his hand) Megen looks up at him lovingly. "Dave & I had lunch together." She tells him. "Reid, your woman just invited us to dinner this weekend" Morgan says then gets hit by Megen in the chest. "My bad" Morgan says grinning. "Yeh, she said she was" Spencer says smiling at Megen. "As long as no cases come up & you guys aren't flying somewhere" Megen says. "Should we bring anything?" Emily asks. Megen shakes her head. "Just your appetites" she says. "How good a cook are you?" Morgan teases. Megen looks at him. "My foster parents were Italian, Dave is too. I learned from them. Spence likes my cooking" she says. Spencer nods admiringly. "I'm surprised I'm not fat" he teases. "RIIIIIGHT" everyone says. (He was still thin but had muscle) "Hey, I eat!" Spencer protests. "And how much sugar with coffee do you drink?" Morgan teases. "Don't forget, Megen drinks hers worse than Reid's" Rossi says. Megen sticks her tongue out at him. Everyone laughs. "Depending on the criminals, dinner will be at 6, our place" she says. Morgan, JJ, Garcia & Aaron looks at her. "Our place?" Morgan asks with an arched brow. Garcia squeaks excitedly. "Oh, my god, you guys live together?" Spencer nods, as does Megen. "Well, pretty boy you are just full of surprises" Morgan says. (You have no idea Morgan. Spencer thinks)

Friday evening comes & luckily no cases have come up since the team returned from one on Thursday. "So, Reid, what's the little woman cooking?" Morgan asks playfully as everyone was leaving for the night. Prentiss snorts. "Seriously, I dare you to call Megen that to her face!" she says, shouldering her bag. Morgan just laughs. Spencer shoulders his bag & follows then out. "All I know is that she said if anyone leaves hungry, it's on them not her" he says grinning.

At the garage, Morgan whistles low when he sees the truck Spencer is unlocking. (It was a black Avalanche) "Where in the world did you get that sweet thing?" Morgan asks him. Spencer grins. "It's one of Megen's" he tells his friend. Morgan stares at him. "I'll see tomorrow night Morgan" Spencer says getting into the Avalanche.

Saturday night,

"Babe, are you sure I can't do anything to help?" Spencer asks as he walks out to the kitchen. Megen looks up from preparing lasagna. "You can set the table." She tells him returning to her work. Spencer nods & gets what is needed to set the table.

Rossi was the first to show up. Megen & him greeted each other in Italian then hugged. "Sweetheart it smells great" Rossi tells her. Megen kisses his cheek.

Emily & Morgan show up next, Followed by Garcia.

JJ brings Will & her son along. (Megen told Spencer to tell her it was fine)

Hotch arrives last with his son in hand.

Megen asks Spencer to get the lasagna out of the oven when the timer was about to go off. (She wanted to go to their room & put on her engagement ring.) He nods as she walks out of the room.

Spencer tells everyone to sit at the table as he brings the dish to the table.

Megen comes back as everyone is sitting & Rossi pours everyone wine. (JJ hands the kids cider)

"You know, they make a cute couple" Prentiss tells JJ. "Yeh, they do." JJ says then glances at Will lovingly who smiles at her.

As everyone gets some wine, Spencer & Megen stand close together. "Ok, guys. I know you're wondering why we asked you to dinner" Megen says. "I thought you just wanted give us some fine Italian cooking" Morgan says. Megen smiles as she says. "That too" she looks up at Spencer who looks back at her. With her ringed hand, Megen reaches for her glass of wine. Emily gasps as she was the one who saw the ring. Garcia & JJ followed suit. "A little over a month ago, Spencer asked me something" Megen says smirking. "And I said 'yes'"  
>Everyone stared at her then," you're engaged?" Garcia exclaims excitedly. Both Spencer &amp; Megen nod. Garcia squeals.<p>

Emily & JJ smile as the exclaim "Oh, my god you guys!"

Morgan grins saying "Pretty boy, is engaged?"

Hotch calmly says "congratulations"

Rossi smiles as he stands up & kisses Megen's cheek, and then does it to Spencer.

The little boys get grossed out by all the kissing & let the adults know that they were very hungry!

Megen gives the boys some of the lasagna to the parents then starts to dish it out until Rossi stops her, telling her to sit. He took over as she did sit next to Spencer & they kiss softly.

As they all eat Megen shows off her engagement ring.

Rossi stands up in the middle of dinner, holding up his glass of wine. "Megen & Spencer, may you two love each other crazily as do now, forever" he says & everyone toasts.

After dinner, Prentiss & Spencer clean up as Rossi talks with Megen. "So, when is the big day?" she asks him as they load the dish washer. Spencer grins. "Megen doesn't want to wait to get married; we both don't really have family. She has Dave & I got you guys, so it'll probably be sometime soon" he tells her. Emily looks at him. "You guys aren't going to go to Vegas are you?" she asks. "NO!" he says laughing. "We wouldn't do that to you guys." He tells her. Emily smiles at him. "Don't be surprised if Megen talks to JJ & you about wedding stuff" he tells her as she hands him a rinsed plate.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 planning the future

During the week, both were busy with work & trying to plan their wedding.

Megen wanted to get married at the small church her (foster) parents were married at. (Spencer knew her parents meant the world to her since they were they only family she ever had until they died. Now David Rossi was her family)

Megen wanted Dave to give her away.

"So, babe when do you want to this whole wedding thing?" he asks during one of the rare nights they actually got to have dinner together. She smiles at him & tells him "The reverend says he has an opening in two weeks" Spencer stares at her. "I, uh, can handle that" he says slowly. (Though he loved her & wanted his future to be with her, this whole marriage thing scared the hell out of him. But since Knoxville, he didn't want to wait either to marry her.)

The next morning at work, Spencer went Morgan's office. "Hey, Morgan you got a minute? I need to talk to you about something." Ha says at the door. Morgan looks up & grins at the younger man. "What is it? You need some tips on stuff?" he teases. "No, I'm good on that." Spencer retorts grinning. Morgan sits back in his seat. "What can I do you for then?" he asks. Spencer steps in the office & shut the door. Morgan looks at him curiously. "Everything ok, kid?" He asks. Spencer nods. "Yeah, it's fine." He says then clears his throat. "Megen & I set a date. Everyone is invited of course since you're my family & Dave is Megen's family, of sorts." Spencer rambles. Morgan patiently waits for him to stop. Spencer slides his hands in his pockets & licks his lips nervously. "I'm not totally sure how this all works, but Megen thought it was a good idea since we are like brothers, that I ask you this & I thought that if you do, it would mean the world to me." Spencer rambles again. "Ask me what, kid?" Morgan asks, wishing Reid would just get to the point. Spencer looks at him. "Ask you to be my best man at my wedding" he blurts. Morgan stares at him in stunned silence for a few moments. "Reid, I'd be honored" Morgan says feeling the same way. Spencer grins. "Thanks, Morgan. It means a lot to me for you do this." He says. "It means a lot me that you asked." Morgan tells him.

Late that day, Rossi went to have lunch with Megen after she calls him & asks him to join her. They hug as they met up at the café' she liked to frequent. He asks her how she's been as they get a table. "I've been good, Popi" she says. She tells him that a wedding date had been set & that all of the team was invited since they were family to Spencer. "I'd like you to do me a huge favor, Dave" she says. "Anything." He says lovingly. She takes a deep breath then says. "We are getting married where my parents were married because it only feels right since they can't be there personally, this way they can be there in spirit. Since my father can't be there, I'd like for you to take his place & give me away" she says long winded. Dave is shocked & touched that she asked him. He smiles warmly at her. "I'd love to & be greatly honored to" he tells her in Italian placing a hand over hers. They continue to talk in Italian all through lunch

After lunch, Megen went to the BAU & found Emily talking with Spencer, JJ & Morgan. She walks up to the group of friends as Dave went to his office. Spencer smiles when he sees her, as does the group of friends. "I hear you guys set a date" Emily says. Megen nods. "Two weeks & Reid is going to be a married man!" Morgan teases & ruffles Spencer's hair. Are you nervous?" Emily asks. Both Spencer & Megen nod. "But, there is no one I'd want to spend rest of my life with than, Spence" Megen says giving him a loving glance as he steps over to her & their hands graze each other. "AW!" Emily & JJ says in unison. Megen glances at them. Emily was the one that suggests that the girls should get together & have a girl day. Megen blinks in surprise. "Girl day?" she asks slowly. "Yeah, we can get to know each other more & talk about Reid" Emily says. "HEY!" Spencer exclaims. "Interesting" Megen says throwing an impish grin towards Spencer. He gives her an exasperated look & Morgan laughs. "Come on pretty boy, Rossi & me will think of something to do with you while the girls are out" he says putting a hands on the young man's shoulder. Emily & JJ laugh giddily as they pull Megen away from Spencer as they start talking a mile minute about shopping. "She won't know what do with herself with those two." Spencer says quietly. "Uh, no, three kid, you forgot that Garcia will want to be a part of this girl day" Morgan tells him. Inwardly, Spencer groans silently as he thinks what the women will do to Megen or tell her. (Though he told her everything) Morgan laughs at the look on the young genius's face as he watched his woman talk with his friends.

That weekend, the couple hadn't seen each other most of the week.

They spent most of Friday night & Saturday morning, making love. It was hot, passionate. But it usually was with them anymore.

On Sunday, Megen got together with Emily & JJ. "Have fun" Spencer tells her as she kissed him on her her way out. She just smiles at him. (Never before had he dreaded her smile as he did at that moment. God only knew what the women would talk about)

Megen met Emily & JJ at the mall. "Garcia says she'll join us later, possibly. She's with Kevin" JJ says with a smirk as Megen walks up to them.

She laughed at how excited the two women were when they saw a sale going on at the shoe store. "What, you don't like shoes?" Emily asks as they walk in. "I don't really buy them. I never had a reason to buy anything else but boots for work & some sneakers" Megen tells her. "Now, you do!" JJ says excitedly then walks away as she eyes a pair of shoes. Megen looks at Emily who smiles at her. "She has a point. You are getting married. What better reason to buy new shoes than that?" Emily says pointedly. Megen went with it & Emily had a ball, along with JJ expalining about the different types of shoes Megen would need. Poor Megen, though she liked the two women was feeling a bit overwelmed. "How many shoes does a woman actually need? My, god. I don't even have more than 3 pairs of boots & sneakers put together" Megen exclaims. They look at her in amazement. (She was just like Reid, they thought)

Meanwhile, Spencer just got done cleaning the house (which it didn't really need but, he did it anyway) when the door bell rang. Curious, he goes to the door & is surprised to see Rossi & Morgan standing there. He looks at them suspiciously as he opens the door. "I promise, we won't make you go to a strip club or go get drunk" Rossi exclaims. Morgan just grins. "You going to let us in or just stand there lookins at us?" he says. Spencer lets them in then sees Rossi carrying a box that had a X-box & a bag of video games. "Video games?" he asks as Rossi goes into the living room, setting the stuff down. "Yeah, why not?" Morgan says nonchalantly. "We'll have a guy day, order pizza, rot our brains while the girls do what ever they are doing" he says. Spencer looks at him, still suspicios. "Come on Reid, help me hook this thing up" Rossi says as he pulls the X-box out of its box.

Hesitantly, Spencer helps hook the system up to the TV as Morgan claps & rubs his hands together. "Let's see how good you are at this, kid" he says gleefully as Rossi puts in Grand Theft Auto. Spencer picks up the booklet & Morgan grabs it from him. "HEY!" Spencer protests. "You are not allowed ro read the intstructions!" Morgan tells him. "So how am I supposed to know how to play?" Spencer asks as he is handed a controller from Rossi. "We teach you" he says simply as Spencer frowns thoughtfully.

Back at the mall, Megn was having fun with Emily & JJ. (she had bought two pairs of heeled boots & a pair of chunk heeled sandals in the shoe store) "So Megen. What's it like living with Spencer Reid?" Emily asks as they walk the mall. Megen smiles. "It's interesting." she says. "How so?" JJ asks curiously. "He's a neat freak. I mean, I am too but when he helps out around the house, he seriously, puts everything back in the exact same place as it was. If I move something he already placed, it drives him crazy." Megen explains. Emily & JJ chuckle. "We can believe it" they says. Megen laughs. "I love him though." she says. "Do you like Star Trek like he does?" JJ asks. "Oh, god no! I watched a few episode with him though. I'd rather watch old movies." Megen tells them. they look at her with interest. "I love Breakfast at Tiffany's, Cat on a Hot Tin roof, Casablanca. Even films from the 1920's" she says. "You like audrey Hepburn?" JJ says. Megen smiles. "My mom loved her. I used to watch them with her when I was younger. I watched 1920's films with her when I was in college. Spence likes those" she says.

Emily & JJ smirk. "So, can we ask you some personal questions?" Emily asks. Megen looks at her. "Like what?" she asks slowly. "Like, does Spence wear the usual chic geek clothes when he's not working?" JJ asks curiously. Megen laughs. "Uh, sometimes. He does wear jeans or sweats around the house when we are home on the weekends." she says. "He does like that he can can go sliding across the wooden floor in his socks too" she tells them. Emily & JJ laugh. "Seriously?" they sasks. Megen nods. "I've seen him do it several times after he moved in." she says laughing her self. (Emily & JJ were so going to tease Spencer about that at work)

They stopped & had lunch at a resurant in the mall. Over linch, the two women cautiously ask Megen about her foster parents. "They were the kindest, most caring people who loved me before I met Spence. When I came to live with them, they were patient with me. I wouldn't let Lucas my dad touch me but he understood since he worked in the FBI & knew about abused children. Amber, my mom was great too. She home schooled me after I started talking again. She was amazed at how much I loved books & how fast I read them. No, I can't read as fast as Spence, but like him I can remember everything I read. But, my auditory is better than his. I picked up Italian, which my parents both spoke fluently in the house by just listen ing to them talk. Because of it, I was able to double major in college. I read all the course material at the beginning of the semester & would remember it which my professors found iinteresting."Megen tells them. "No wonder Morgan calls you the other Reid" Emily says. Megen laughs. "My IQ isn't as high as his though" she says. tehy ask what it is & are shocked that is was pretty damn close to his!

Later that evening, Megen is surprised as Spence runstowards her as Morgan chases him. Spencer grabs her waist as he tries to hide behind her. "Don't hide behind your woman, pretty boy!" Morgan yells as he stops in front Megen. Spencer squeaks as Morgan makes a grab for him then Spencer takes off, sliding a bit across the floor in his socks. Megen watches as Spencer nearly crashes into the hallway wall as he slides. She looks at Rossi who calmly walks over to her. "They decided to prank each other while playing a video game." he tells her just as a thud is heard along with squeaks (from Spencer), grunts (from both) curses (from Morgan) then a happy squeak as Spencer comes running/sliding past, his shirt & hair disheveled as Morgan chases after him,(he has blood on his lip) and grabs as they get to the lving room & they wrestle to the floor. "Let me guess, Spence did something to the game as they were playing?" Megen says to Dave who nods. "He managed to somehow do something to the game when Morgan went the bathroom & it would go back to the beginning after Morgan would get so far. After the third time, Morgan finally figured it out." Dave explains. They watched as the couch moved from the boys kicking it as they wrestled. Suddenly, a chair is knocked over hitting a stand which fell over too. Spencer somehow got out Morgan's hold & tried to get away. "Not so fast pretty boy" Morgan growls as he grabs for him, pining him to ground. A stand holding pictures is jolted during this struggle, knocking the pictures over. "ENOUGH!" Megen says loudly. The two men stop fighting & look at her. "She looks pissed" Morgan says. "You think?" Spencer retorts. "Derek, please let go of Spencer" Megen says in a dead calm voice. "Oh, yeah, she's pissed" Morgan says as he releases spencer & they get up. "SHE is right here!" Megen says indigantly. Spencer tries to explain but she holds up a hand. "You just can't play nice? " she says then snorts. "boys" they both apologize. "Just clean up the mess you made" she tells them as she turns to go. "Somebody may not be getting any tonight" Morgan mutters. Spencer thumps him in the chest with his hand. Megen & Dave look at each other as she rolls her eyes & they grin at each other.

Dave & Morgan left a few minutes later, but unfortunatly Morgan was right, Spencer didn't get any that night. (Megen forgave him, though but she just wanted to teach him a lesson, which he hated)


End file.
